Phantom Caster
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Having been locked away by her father for 13 years Lolita Bleak has never attended school. However a situation has occurred in her home town, forcing her father to send her to her closest living relative Vlad Masters. From there she is placed into Capser high, where she is met by Danny and friends. slowly the trio begins to learn that Lolita Bleak is much more than she seems.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I've adapted this OC for at least two different fictions. Born from a universe where super heroes exist.(in a fanfiction of mine haha) so anyhow let's see how this story unfolds shall we? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Somewhere not far from Amity Park, Vlad Masters stood impatiently at a train station and looked to his watch, waiting for one of the passengers to come out and meet him. It had been a shock to get the letter in the mail, stating that due to certain circumstances, his niece would be staying with him. Of course it didn't stop him from meeting her there—however it made him wonder how bad it must have gotten for her father to send her to him.

As the train slowed to a stop, he looked up. Only one passenger stepped off the train, a young olive skinned girl with dark blue hair in a pixie cut style with two locks reaching her chin framing her face. Her hair also came into two devil looking spikes on her head. She had big, deep Midnight blue eyes with pupils narrowed into slits. Her attire consisted of; a white short sleeved blouse with a black cravat ribbon tied with a red gem stone set in silver, a black mid thigh length pleated skirt, white knee high socks and black Mary-Jane shoes. On her shoulders sat two cats. One black with a scar over its left eye, the other was mostly white with a black checkered tail, a black spot on his back and two above his eyes.

"Hello, Lolita, it's been a long time since we last met." Vlad said upon seeing the girl, and her one suitcase. The girl—Lolita—looked up at Vlad with her big blue eyes and smiled, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Greetings, Uncle Vladimir." She said, her voice was soft, like a purring cat, with a transatlantic English accent.

"Do you need any help with your luggage?" Vlad asked, Lolita shook her head.

"No thank you. This single suite case is all I have with me at the moment," She said, "The rest I shall gather as the need presents itself."

"I see," Vlad mumbled. Lolita nodded and followed as Vlad walked toward the exit of the station, "And how is your father?"

"Father is currently taking care of the situation back home." She explained looking down at her feet. Vlad scowled.

"I see, well, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you need until the situation is figured out." He said, Lolita smiled as the two walked down the street towards Vlad's home.

"Now, I do have a few rules." He said. Lita nodded as He continued, "If I remember right, your father had you home schooled correct?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't have time to home school you, so you'll have to attend school." He went on, "Also, I will thank you not to enter my basement."

"Of course uncle. I will do my best to stay out of your way. As will Cherie," She pointed to the cat on her shoulder who was mostly white, "And Hatter," The scared cat.

"Good."

Meanwhile in the heart of Amity Park, Danny Phantom and friends were busy taking down the Box Ghost, who was—that day—haunting an abandoned warehouse. Danny zoomed past dusty shelf of cobwebs, his friends; Tucker and Sam, not far behind him on foot, as he chased down the odd ghost man.

"Remind me again why we even bother with this guy anymore?" Tucker asked as he and Sam chased down Danny who was further ahead of them.

"Pandora's Box." Sam replied.

"Oh yeah. Can't let that happen again." Tucker mumbled pulling out the Fenton thermos as Danny cornered the sad little ghost. "Danny catch!"

The ghost boy effortlessly caught the ghostly gadget as it was thrown in the air. "Alright, Box Ghost, time to go back to the Ghost Zone where you belong!"

"You haven't seen the last of…THE BOX GHOST!" box ghost shouted as he was sucked into the thermos. Danny let out a sigh as he capped the ghost catching devise and floated to the ground, changing back into his civilian persona as he did.

"Yaknow you'd think with as many times as I've captured this guy, it wouldn't take me this long." He said turning to his friends.

"The guy gets a little smarter every time we encounter him I guess." Sam said, "Or you're just getting slower."

"Ha. Ha Sam. Anyway, this guy's going right back to the Ghost Zone." Danny said looking at his wrist watch, "And quickly, if I don't get home soon, my parents are going to kill me for missing curfew."

"Speaking of parents killing you how's that history report we have due tomorrow coming along?" Tucker asked as the trio exited the warehouse. Danny stopped short and slapped his forehead. He had completely forgotten about it.

"Great, so it really doesn't matter if I miss curfew. Mom and dad are just gonna kill me tomorrow anyway." He groaned, "Can this night get any worse?"

"Yaknow when you say that you double your chances of bad things happening." Sam said with a smirk. No sooner had she said that had Danny walked into a bucket, tripping and falling into a large mud puddle. "I swear I didn't plan that."

"Well whatever. This problem I can fix." He said as he went ghostly and the mud phased through him, "And hopefully I can finish that report before the end of the night."

~0~

The next morning Vlad awoke to a loud Thud. He shot up in bed and ran down the stairs, the sound came from his library. He entered and found his niece on the shelf ladder close to the top shelf, half a stack of books in one hand, while the other was wrapped around the ladder. The other half of her stack was on the floor. Lita stared back at him her large sapphire eyes wide in surprise, as if she was a cat who had just been caught trying to eat the family bird.

"What in the hell are you doing Lolita?" Vlad asked placing his hands on his hips. Lita bit her lip, as she let go of the ladder, jumping off and landing on her feet. She stuck the landing.

"Apologies uncle, I woke early and found your library." She said holding the books she had close to her chest. She then smiled, "Such a different genre of books from father's."

"Well be careful." He scolded, snatching one of the books from the young girl's hands, "These books can be very dangerous."

Lita narrowed her eyes, annoyed, as she placed her hands on her hips, "Uncle Vladimir, you forget what types of books I am used to reading. Your ghost books are no more dangerous than a children's book to me, dearest Uncle."

Vlad's scowl softened a bit, "Oh yes, how can I forget? What you are, and the reason you're here."

Lita giggled and stuck her tongue out, "You are so cruel to forget your own niece's heritage. Shame on you."

"Yes, yes. Oh my, is that the time?" Vlad asked looking to his pocket watch. Lita cocked her head to the side, confused. "You're going to be late for school."

Wide eyed, Lita looked to the grandfather clock on the other side of the room. she had lost track of the time, and she was so looking forward to being on time to her first day of high school. Without a word, the strange young girl bolted out of the room, and ran up the stairs hurriedly back to her room to get ready. Vlad let out a chuckle, and looked to the bottom of his library ladder, where the books Lita had previously dropped were supposed to be. He smirked when he saw that the books were no longer there, but had returned to their proper place on the top shelf.

Not long after she had left to get ready, Lita returned dressed in an ensemble that mirrored the one she had one she had worn the day before. She was walking down the stairs, fixing her ribbon clip to her black cravat ribbon. Her cats, Cherie and Hatter not far behind her.

"You two realize you cannot come with me." She said scowling down at the red stone, the two cats mewed behind her, "It is a school for humans, that is why. Could you imagine what they would do if I brought not just one, but two cats with me on my first day?"

Hatter, the black cat, yowled as the trio made it to the front door.

"I will not have this discussion at this moment Hatter." Lita sighed, "We shall talk about it when I return. In the meantime, why not keep Uncle Vladimir company. He seems to like cats."

The two cats looked to each other as Lita shouted a happy goodbye to her uncle, and headed out the door.

~0~

At Casper High Danny, Sam, and Tucker had just arrived. Danny looked worn. He had been up the night before, finishing his due assignment. It left him with little sleep, and it showed on his face. Sam and Tucker looked to each other and back at him.

"Rough night?" Tucker asked. Danny looked to his glasses wearing friend.

"How can you tell?" he groaned.

"Yaknow, it's your own fault for having to stay up all night." Tucker said, "If you did your homework the day it was assigned, like me, you wouldn't have needed to stay up last night."

"He has a point yaknow." Sam agreed. "We had a whole weekend to do that assignment. What'd you do all weekend?"

Danny smirked as he remembered exactly how he spent his weekend. He had played video games and read comic books, and he had spent a lot of time at the local arcade and the Amity mall gawking at Paulina as she hung out with her friends. Sam made a face as Danny's silence continued.

"Second thought, I don't think I wanna know." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey, it doesn't matter. I got it all done last night!" Danny said happily as he dug into his bag and pulled out his five page report. "So I am in the clear!"

Almost as if on cue, something hit Danny from behind, knocking him over and sending his papers flying out of reach. Danny sat up and looked to see what had hit him. It was a foot ball. Which meant only one person could have thrown it and it had been on purpose.

"Nice reflexes Fen-turd!" It was Dash, quarter back of Casper high's football team and all around school bully. Today—much like everyday—Danny was his target. Danny let out a low and annoyed growl, he couldn't use his powers out in the open, so revenge would have to come later. His main priority was to find all five pages of his report and hope nothing happened to them.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to them a young girl with large midnight blue eyes happened to watch the scene play out. Lita stood, originally looking for the library, but when she had asked, she was told to ask someone else, so she stood and watched as the wind blew Danny's papers away. She felt sorry for the poor boy, and though she had yet to even meet him, she felt as though they may cross paths more than once later on in life. Suddenly the winds changed, sending Danny's papers flying toward her. they landed at her feet where she collected them.

"Poor boy, I am sure he worked hard on this paper," She said to herself as she put the pages in the correct order, "Perhaps we should return them to him?"

Lita nodded to herself, deciding that she would in fact help him. She walked towards the trio as Sam and Tucker helped Danny stand.

"Oh dear, he is rather brutish is he not?" She asked softly, catching the trio's attention, "I was walking by and I believe these are yours, are they not?"

Lita held up Danny's report. He stared, relieved to find it wasn't lost forever, but confused as to who this girl was and why she had bothered to help? Sam and Tucker seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"And you are?" Tucker asked. Lita's eyes widened as she realized he had yet to introduce herself.

"Oh. Forgive me. I am Lolita Bleak," She said curtsying as she introduced herself, "But you may call me Lita. I am new to Amity Park."

"Are you a foreign exchange student?" Tucker asked. Lita cocked her head to the side.

"Foreign exchange?" She questioned, not sure what he meant by that, then it suddenly clicked, "Oh no, no. I am from this country."

"Cool. I'm Sam Manson, miss manners here, is Tucker Foley, and Danny Fenton is the one who's paper you saved." Sam said.

"Thanks by the way, you have no idea how much I need this paper." Danny blurted as he latched onto his report. Lita smiled sweetly, then something else clicked inside her head.

"Oh, you are Samantha?" She asked, Sam nodded, "I was told by a girl in a cheerleader's uniform that you would know where the library is located."

"Uh actually it's Sam." Sam corrected kindly, "But yeah I know where it is."

Before Lita had a chance to respond, Dash and his companions walked over to retrieve their ball, pushing Tucker and Danny out of their way and into the ground. Lita scowled but said nothing as the duo of jocks retrieved their ball.

"Hey!" Shouted Sam as she glared at Dash, who looked over to Lita, and instantly that she was new. He and his friend Kwan both looked her up and down. Lita returned the favor, sizing the two brutes up.

"New girl…"

"Lolita." She interrupted Dash, who gave a confused. Lita clarified, "I am called Lolita."

"Right, you're obviously new here." He said.

"Oh yes quite." She responded quickly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Dash scowled.

"Anyway, you don't know the status, here. These guys," Dash said pointing his thumb toward Tucker, Sam, and Danny, "Real losers. You wanna get by at Casper High, stay away from them. Fact, why don't you come sit at my table at lunch. The popular table with me."

"And you are?" Lita questioned, gesturing toward Dash. Dash grinned and puffed out his chest proudly.

"The name's Dash Baxter. Quarter back for the football team." He said haughtily. Lita narrowed her eyes as she held her finger to her chin.

"I see. Well, Mr. Baxter, I care little for popularity." She said, "So I believe I shall decline your invitation for now."

Lita smiled sweetly as Dash and Kwan stared down at her as though she had just slapped them both in the face with her rejection.

"Can she do that?" Kwan asked, looking to Dash who was rather dumbfounded. Sam laughed.

"You heard her football for brains." She said, "She has no interest. Buh-bye now."

"This ain't over new kid." Dash hissed.

"Lolita."

"Whatever! You'll be hearing from me again later." Dash growled, then stomped off as the bell rang for class. Lita pouted.

"Oh, bother. I was hoping to find the library before class started." She mumbled. Sam smiled down at her.

"I can show you later if you want?" She offered. Lita looked up at her and smiled.

"That is quite alright. I will manage," She said, "I am sure I will find it on my own in due time. Thank you."

Sam nodded, "Well if you need anything, I'm more than happy to show you around."

"Oh, I am quite sure we four shall cross paths again." Lita said narrowing her eyes as she smiled sweetly. Sam cocked an eyebrow at that, sure they would bump into each other at some point, Casper high wasn't that big of a school. However, just in the way she said it, it made her sound…ominous. However she shrugged it off, judging by the little interaction she just had, it was clear that the way Lolita spoke without contractions it just sounded strange.

"Well see ya in class then." She said then went to follow her friends to class. Lita smiled and walked in the opposite position, only to pause and frown.

"Now, where is my classroom located again?" she mumbled to herself.

**And that's my first chapter. I hope it didn't come out too choppy this time. A lot of my first chapters do, I'm not good at beginnings….or endings for that matter. Now I don't know how often I'll be posting chapters. it half depends on how busy I am, and amount of reviews the first chapter gets. :D reviews would be really helpful. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey gang, been a while. Suffice it to say a lot of hell is going on in the world around me lately. I won't bog you down with the details, so the first chapter pretty much introduced my favorite OC Lolita Bleak AKA Lita. For those of you familiar with her from my Young Justice Fanfictions you know exactly who she is and why I may have put her in this story. For those of you who are new, have fun figuring it out. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"I hope you all finished your reports," Danny's history teacher said as class had begun, "Because they're due today."

Danny sat quietly, he could feel his teacher's eyes on him, and normally that would bother him. However, he was prepared, it had taken him most of the night but his paper was finished and he was most confident about his work. He was sure he'd at least get a C. it was one of the few times he could actually say he was on top of his work—bearing in mind he had only started and finished the night before. But hey, what better way to keep the knowledge fresh in one's mind? He smiled to himself as his teacher came to collect the class's papers. He stopped when he came to Danny.

"I see you managed to actually finish the assignment when it was due." He remarked, Danny smiled proudly.

"Yes sir." He said triumphantly, his teacher simply gave him a deadpan look and returned to the head of the class.

"Now class if you'll open your text—" a sudden opening of the door interrupted him. He turned as Mr. Lancer appeared with a familiar Cosmic blue eyed girl standing next to him. She seemed rather embarrassed.

"I believe this girl belongs in your class." Lancer said, "Miss…"

"L-lolita—sir—Lolita Bleak." She mumbled, clasping her hands in front of her. Danny's history teacher looked to his attendance sheet then to Lita and narrowed his eyes. He nodded to Mr. Lancer who then took his leave.

"Ah, Miss Bleak, I assumed you were skipping class." He said rather rudely once the principle was gone. Lolita's eyes widened.

"Oh no sir, I would never." She said quickly. She then smiled, "I am unaccustomed to such a structure, and found myself lost looking for the classroom."

"Don't get sarcastic with me." The teacher snapped, the class whispered amongst themselves as the new student was berated by their teacher. Danny scowled, it wasn't a big school how'd she end up being lost.

"But I am not." Lita said defensively. "I am sorry."

The teacher rolled his eyes, taking Lita's comments for a new form of sarcasm. He then pointed to a seat between Danny and Dash. "Take your seat, I'll deal with you later after class."

Lita gave a confused look as the class made a low 'oooh' sound. She sighed and walked toward the desk the teacher pointed to and took her seat. Danny looked back at her, she smiled and waved toward him.

"Did you really get lost?" He whispered, Lita gave an embarrassed look and nodded. "Well, if you want I can—"

"Mister Fenton is there something you'd like to share with the class?" His teacher interrupted. Danny's attention shot ahead.

"Uh, n-no sir." He mumbled shaking his head as the class had a laugh at his expense.

When the bell rang Danny bolted from the classroom, hoping to whoever that he wouldn't be asked to stay behind. However, he did manage to see the new girl Lolita stay behind to speak with their history teacher, but didn't stick around long enough to see how it went.

Lolita smiled as she exited the classroom, once she had explained to her new teacher her situation, it was nothing more than a misunderstanding. He had simply taken her words out of context and mistook her comments for sarcasm. In the end however the issue resolved itself and she was free to go to her next class. As she exited she was greeted by a familiar blonde haired boy. Lita frowned and tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm being forced to show you around school. Since I have this period free." Dash replied. "So, looks like I'm stuck with you until you get a grip."

"I see…" Lita mused, placing her hands delicately in front her. She gave a kind smile, "Well then, lead the way I suppose."

Dash, put off by Lita's odd cheerfulness began walking with Lita not far behind him.

~0~

"And this, is the cafeteria." Dash said as he and Lolita entered the lunch room. Lolita stared in awe. Since she had never attended a school before everything was so new, and it facinated her to know end. Which was a little odd for Dash.

"Great Goddess, this all so exciting. I have never seen so many people in one place." She said, Dash made a face.

"You're a weird one." He said, "I've never seen anyone get excited about a cafeteria, let alone school."

Lolita paused and turned to look at dash. She smiled sheepishly and replied, "I have never attended public schooling before. I have been home schooled most of my life."

"Oh." Dash said as he scratched a nonexistant itch on the back of his neck. Lita nodded.

"Yes, so this is all so new to me." She said walking back to him, "I feel like a kitten, curious as ever at their surroundings."

"Ok, well.." Dash began as he looked down at Lolita, who stood at least two feet shorter than him. She looked at him with large deep Saphire eyes, that were filled with a curious spark, and...something else. He felt his face heat up as he suddenly coughed, "anyway, there's more I need to show you."

"Lead on." She said, Dash said nothing and continued out of the room. The walk was done in silence, Dash watched as Lita's eyes wondered about the hallways taking in everything with excitement.

"Were you really home schooled this whole time?" He finally asked, Lita paused and turned her attention to him. She smiled as she placed her hands behind her back.

"Yes. Sadly, my father is very over protective of me. This is the first time I have ever been allowed outside the walls out our family home." She said innocently.

"What made him change his mind?" Dash asked. Lolita's smile disappeared as her eyes flitted downwared then back up.

"Certain circumstances forced my father to reliquish his tight leash on me. So until such time I am forced to stay with my only living relative." She said vaguely, she then smiled, "It was my uncle who decided it best that I attend a public school.

Lita then placed a delicate finger to her chin in thought before continueing, "Though I suspect he only did so to, I believe the phrase is 'to get me out of his hair?'"

"That sucks." Dash replied plainly. Lita smiled brightly.

"Oh I do not believe so. So far I am enjoying my time here." She explained happily. Her joy was a bit contageous because Dash found himself smiling back. "So, shall we continue?"

"yeah...sure. Follow me I'll show you the campos outside." Dash urged as he grabbed Lita by the hand and dragged her outside and to the football field where the cheerleaders were practicing. Lita watched as the girls stretched and practiced their routines, she couldn't help but giggle as she stared; it reminded her of the time her two cats Hatter and Cherie tried reach their treats when they thought Lita wasn't watching. She wondered briefly if the girls would fall ontop of each other like her two cats had.

"This is where the football team practices." Dash said, snapping Lita from her oogling. She looked up to her tour guide.

"I am afraid I do not know what this has to do with our tour." she said honestly.

"It doesn't. I thought you'd like to see something other than the inside of our boring school." Dash explained, "and I had to meet my friends here for a second."

"I see." Lita said as she made her way towards the metal bleachers. She sat down delicately, crossing her legs at the ankle and smoothing out her black frilled skirt. Dash watched her in confusion.

"You don't act like most teens." He admited. Lita's cheeks flushed pink as she held her hand up to her lips.

"Is...is that a bad thing?" She asked. Dash nodded.

"A little bit. You're so not going to fit in around here." He said, "If you're not careful you'll end up with Fen-turd and his loser friends."

"I beg your pardon?" Lita asked in genuine confusion.

"The three you were with earlier today." Dash elaborated, "Those people are freaks. You seem like you could be a cool girl. So just stick with me I'll—"

"Excuse me, Dash," Lita intrupted as she stood abruptly, "However I am afraid you do not know me all that well, nor I you."

"And?"

"And I will kindly thank you to do so before you make such jugements about how quote/un-qoute "Cool" I am." She said, "I am very new to this whole public schooling experience. So my actions may not fall under the category you define as cool."

Dash fell silent as Lita continued.

"I sense that you are a kind person if you choose to be. However, I fear I am not what you wish to be, as I do not enjoy following a crowd." She said, then began to walk past him, "If you will excuse me, I believe you have shown me enough of Casper high that I can manage on my own from here. I thank you for taking the time to do so."

Dash watched dumbfounded as Lita walked off back toward the school building. He wasn't used to someone telling him off. Or someone not caring about being popular for that matter. He wasn't sure how to handle it. Something Lita had said struck him the wrong way, he wasn't mad, in fact he felt...a little guilty. It was weird.

"Yo Dash!" Kwan's voice shouted breaking Dash from his stupor as he smacked him on the back. As bro-friends tended to do. "What was that about with the new girl?"

"What? Nothing." He said, "She just got all weird on me."

"Bummer. She was kinda cute." Kwan said, "But hey we all still on for after school."

"Huh? Oh, no, I gotta cancel on you guys tonigh," He said, "You guys go hang out without me. I gotta take care of something."

~0~

"Did you see that new girl Lolita hanging out with Dash?" Tucker asked at their usual lunch table outside, Danny looked at him as he took a bite out of his sandwhich.

"I saw that, yeah. Weird." Danny said "Guess she cared about being popular after all."

"Guess even foreigners want to be popular." Tucker mumbled as he bit into a cheese burger and fiddled with his PDA, "Say have you seen Sam? She's usually here by now."

As if on cue Sam came up to their table, "Hey boys, sorry I'm late. You'll never guess who I ran into."

Danny and Tucker looked behind Sam to see a familiar olive skinned girl. Lita smiled and waved to the boys.

"Salutations Danny, Tucker." She said kindly. The two stared.

"I ran into her in the library, and invited her to sit with us." Sam explained. Tucker scowled.

"I thought you would have sat with Dash and his friends." He pointed out. Lita sat down placing her elbows on the table and rested her head on her interlaced fingers.

"Now, what in all of creation would give you such an notion Tucker?" She asked sweetly. Her deep blue eyes staring at the technologically inclined boy. He shrunk back, her eyes bothered him, they seemd to stare right through his physical body and bore into his soul. Tucker fell silent as he gave Lita a strange look.

"We heard you were hanging out with him today." Danny continued on behalf of his suddenly quiet friend. Sam looked to Lita as well.

"You were? But I found you at the library." She said. Lita nodded.

"Ah yes, I was in the company with Mr. Baxter earlier." She admited, "However, he was merely being kind enough to show me around the school. I am now somewhat more familiar with the structer."

""Dash Baxter, being kind. That's an oxymoron." Danny grumbled. Sam and Tucker nodded in agreement.

"Dash Baxter isn't exactly known for his kindess." Sam explained, Lita pursed her lips in thought.

"More than likely Dash is looking to score on something other than the football field." Tucker said tactlessly. Sam gabbed him in the ribs, "Ow."

"I'm not saying you should stay away from the guy," Sam said "But, he isn't exactly the brightest guy."

"I enjoyed his company for a while. I did, however, cut our time short. I do not enjoy people making assumptions of me." Lita explained as she smiled. It really made her hard to read the way she smiled all the time.

"So, how are you enjoying Casper High?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Oh it is most interesting!" Lita said gleefully."I am grateful that my uncle sent me to this school. Though, I do wonder what he is up to while I am gone."

She giggled, "My uncle tends to be quite the devious creature. I find it most entertaining."

"Your uncle sounds like a real odd ball." Tucker said only to be jabbed in the ribs again by Sam, "Ow, what?"

"I have learned that normality is relative, Tucker." Lita said with a cat like smile. Sam smiled back.

"Ain't that the truth." she said, as she pulled out her coffin shaped metal lunchbox. "Normal is just what you're used to."

Lita's eyes lit up with glee giving the deep saphire portals a spark of excitment, "So you understand Samantha! That nothing is truely normal, nor is it ever strange."

"Easy for you to say." Danny mumbled. Tucker nodded.

"Yeah, you two are probably the strangest people at Casper high." he added. Lita pouted, while Sam glared.

"We should hang out some time Lita, after school." she then said addressing the new student who's smile returned.

"That sounds most delightful Samantha." She said.

**End of chapter two. Bare with me, these first few chapters are gonna feel boring and absent of exitement. I'm sure you all have questions about Lolita, well those of you who aren't familiar with my little OC. She's a strange one, and you'll find out why soon enough I promise you. Well, if you've come this far, maybe you'll be willing to go a bit further. Leave a review, this way I can see what you all think about my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Third times the charm right? And by that I mean(hopefully) chapter three will be better than my last two. Haha I won't keep you here so lets just get on with it yes? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"I am home uncle." Lita cried gleefully as she returned from school. The first to greet her were of course, her cats. Cherie Curie, the white and black cat, and Hatter, her all black cat with the scar over it's left eye. Lita knelt to address them.

"Hello friends. Have you seen uncle Vladimir?" she asked as she scratched the tops of her pets heads. The two felines looked to each other then to Lita who nodded as she stood and made her way towards a set of stairs that led downstairs. From there she came across a large door, it didn't take much for her to figure out it was locked. Lita looked down to her two cats who stood on either side of her.

"I do not suppose either of you knows where the key is?" She asked. The two cats' only response were a slight twitch of their tails. Lita sigh, and wove her hands in front of the door. It opened.

"I did not wish to break in." she said as she walked in and found that the door hid a large laboratory. Counters held many beakers and test tubes filled with strange liquids, monitors, wires, scattered papers, and books opened to odd passages about ghosts. None of which phased the young girl and she glided through the room.

"Uncle Vladimir's lab reminds me much of father's study back home." Lita said aloud as she picked up one of the tomes, "Although, father does not have nearly as many ghost books."

As Lita skimmed through the many passages she heard the sound of a machine springing to life. She turned to see a vault like door open to reveal and ecto-green portal and a sky blue skinned ghost dressed in dracula-esque clothes with red eyes and black U-shapped hair. He seemed to be grinning showing off a pair of white fangs as he held up an item Lita was unfamiliar with. He seemed so proud of himself a little too much to notice Lita standing there uneffected by his presence and still reading over the page in the book. It took him a moment but eventually the ghost's eyes landed on Lita and went wide.

"Lolita?!" He shouted, then suddenly shifted back into Vlad Masters. Lita looked up, closing the book and replacing it back on the table.

"Welcome home uncle." She said with a cat-like smile. Vlad scowled down at her as he pocketed the item.

"How did you find this place?" he growled grabbing Lita by the arm and ushering out of the lab and up the stairs. Lita pouted.

"Cherie Curie, and Hatter of course Uncle Vladimir. Though, are you really surprised that I would find your laboratory?" She asked. "I am staying here, it was only a matter of time."

"That's not the point. What are you doing home anyway?" Vlad hissed as he dragged his niece into his study. Lita stopped.

"School is over." she explained plainly. Vlad looked down at his odd niece who smiled back at him innocently. He then looked to the clock. He had lost track of time, and it was nearly five o'clock.

"Oh. Right." He said, then changed the subject,"How was your day then?"

"Did that portal lead to the ever fabled Ghost Zone that your books talk about?" Lita asked. Vlad scowled.

"Lolita I'll only tell you once to stay out of my affairs." He warned, Lita pouted, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"As you wish Uncle. I will stay out of your affairs." She said, then smiled, "So long as you do the same for me. Dearest Uncle."

"I'm your guardian. I don't need to make any promises." Vlad said. Lita scowled and let her hands drop to her sides.

"Dearest Uncle, it is out of love and respect that I ask," She said her pupils narrowed into thin slits making her already large blue eyes seem eve larger. Vlad looked down at her niece as violet/blue sparked between her finger tips, "We both know I could just as easily _force_ you to do so."

from behind them the black scarred cat howled, which prompted Lita to snap out of her menacing stare as her eyes returned to normal. She took a step back and lowered her head, "Forgive me uncle, it is not my intention to fight with you."

Vlad let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and placed his hand on Lita's shoulders. She looked up at him apologetically. He then spoke, "It's my job to look after you while your father takes care of things. To an extent I need to know what you're up to."

Lita's smile returned as she giggled, "Is that why you sent me to public school? To keep an eye on me? Uncle Vladimir, you are a most terrible liar."

"Fine." Vlad grumbled, "I will stay out of your business, provided you stay out of mine, and out of my lab."

"As you wish dearest uncle." Lita said, "And to answer your previous question my day was an interesting experience. I met some very interesting people my age."

With the former grim mood gone Vlad smiled, as Lita explained to him all that happened while in attendance at Casper high. His smile took on a more sinister look when she mentioned Danny Fenton and his friends. The look didn't go unnoticed as Lita's pupils narrowed again.

"Is there something you find interesting Uncle Vladimir?" She asked as she stood still with one arm crossed her chest while her opposite hand rested delicately on her chin. Vlad quickly tried to change expression.

"Nothing of course Lolita." He said, "I'm merely happy you had such a good experience."

"That is untrue Uncle." Lita purred, "I can tell there is more to this than you are telling."

"There's much I'm not telling but that's my business." Vlad said dismissively. Lita frowned, but it didn't last long before her smile returned.

"As you wish Uncle dearest." She said, "I will be in my room in the meantime."

Vlad watched as his niece then quickly wooshed past him and out of his study, her cats trotting not far behind her. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, then grumbled as he walked towards his desk.

Later that night Lita sat on her bed, reading through the books she had taken from Vlad Master's library. She didn't know much about ghosts and their dealings on the mortal plane, and—with having a ghostly Uncle—she thought it best to do more reading on the matter. Suddenly something caught her attention. Lita looked up and saw a different ghostly figure outside her bedroom window, it flew off towards the heart of Amity Park. It sparked her interest.

"Shall we investigate?" She asked looking back to her two cats who looked up from their perch on her bed. They both nodded and made their way over to the window as Lita opened it, "Then let us go forth, and see what it is up to."

~0~

"Danny watch out!" Sam shouted as a large ghostly bird attacked Danny Phantom out of the sky. It pinned him to the ground by one of its talons, he struggled under its weight. Sam and Tucker looked to each other as they thought of a way to help when the bird shot backwards thanks to Danny's Ghost Ray. He then flew forward and nailed the large avian ghost with an upper-cut punch.

" Is it just me or has Danny been kicking major ghostly butt these past few days?" Tucker asked, when suddenly Danny was sent crashing into the wall of a neighboring building. Sam gave him a look.

"It's just you." She said. Above them Danny groaned.

"You guys wanna help? Or just keep commentary?" He groaned as he tried to push himself up only to be slammed back into the building by the ghost. Sam and tucker split up and ran to either side of he ghost bird.

"Hey! Over here!" Sam shouted.

"No over here!" Tucker shouted on the other side then added, "You're mother was a parakeet!"

That seemed to do the trick as the bird released Danny and soared after Tucker instead. Tucker cursed himself for adding that last insult and wished very hard that he didn't skip out on gym class. Further away a pair of eyes kept watch over the trio as they fought. Lita couldn't help but grin, she knew there was something different about the trio.

"But I never could have imagined that Daniel was like Uncle Vladimir." She whispered to her cats both of which perched on her shoulders. The scarred cat, Hatter twitched her tail, while Cherie Curie, the white and black cat sniffed. "I agree, they do seem to be doing poorly, should I intervene?"

Before a decision was made Tucker ran past her. He stopped suddenly when he noticed her, her looked back wide eyed, "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Lita remained silent as she stood straight placing her hands behind her back. She then smiled as the large ghostly bird flew over them, letting out a ghostly howl. Tucker flinched as it dove toward them, he then heard Lita shout something in a foreign language. He assumed it was a prayer—she seemed the religious type, to him anyway—and braced for impact only to notice nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see Lita standing with her back towards him. Her arms outstretched on either side of her, and her palms glowing blue and violet. Above her was the ghost bird suspended in the air and aura of purple and blue around it. On the other side Danny and Sam stared in awe.

"What...are you?" Danny asked astonished. Lita smiled

"If you have a plan Daniel Fenton," her voice shouted, "Now would be a good time to implement it!"

"R-right!" Danny responded as Sam tossed him the Fenton Thermis. He opened it and watched as Lita released the ghost and it found itself being sucked into the odd contraption. Once inside Danny replaced the cap on it, and put it in his pocket.

"How did...? What? What was that?!" Tucker shouted. Lita let out a breath as she relaxed herself. She smiled.

"To answer your first query, Daniel, I am a witch girl." She said.

"You're a witch?" Sam asked. Lita paused.

"Well technically I am a half witch. My mother was human—well she held many magical abilities, but she was most definitely human," she rambled on, "Though I suppose to you she would not be seen as _truly_ human. After all magic is not limited only to—"

"Wait wait wait." Tucker interrupted, "You're tellin us, that you have magic? Like Abra Kadara, hocus pocus?"

Lita rolled her eyes but still held a patient smile, "That is a magician Tucker Foley. Smoke and mirrors, mere stage work."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Tucker shouted, "Magic isn't even real!"

From Lita shoulders both her cats hissed. Lita placed her hands on their heads to calm them, she then cocked her head to the side.

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy." She quoted. Tucker just stared blankly.

"It's a Shakespeare quote Tucker." Sam said placing her hands on her hip. "Basically, she's saying that it's real."

"But that's impossible." Danny said. Lita gave a kind smile.

"Is it so strange to find real magic, Daniel, when you and your companions not even moments ago fought off a spectorial ghost?" She asked, Danny and Sam exchanged glances. Sam shrugged.

"She's got a point." She said. Tucker scowled.

"I'm still not convinced." He said walking up to Lita and pointing at her, "There's no way. It doesn't make any logical sense!"

"Magic does not make sense," Lita mused now noticeably annoyed,"However an adolescent boy with ghostly powers does?"

"Uh guys..." Danny began.

"That has an explanation! Danny got his powers thanks to an accident in his parents lab!" Tucker shouted.

"Guys..."

"It has scientific evidence! Does magic have that?" Tucker pressed. Lita scowled up at the technologically inclined boy. She was beginning to dislike him.

"You insult my heritage?" She hissed, her pupils narrowing into slits.

"Guys!" Danny shouted, getting the duo's attention, they turned to face him. Danny stepped towards Lita turning back into his human form. Lita remained unphased. "Look thanks for the help, but I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about it."

"Your secret is safe with me." Lita said returning her cat-like smile, Tucker frowned.

"And how do we know you won't tell anyone? We don't know who you are." he said accusingly, Lita's eyes shifted in his direction. She lifted her hand and held it out flat, a blue flame ignited her palm.

"I too hold my own secrets. One of which you three are now privy to." She explained with an even tone, "It would be most unwise for me to turn on you."

"She has a point Tucker." Danny said stepping between the two. He then looked to Lita who's smile returned as she extinguished her flame, "So you keep our secret and we'll keep yours. Cool?"

Lita nodded. "Of course."

"I have _so_ many questions!" Sam exclaimed as she came up to Lita, who looked up at her.

"I will be more than happy to answer any of your questions." Lita said, on her shoulder Cherie meowed. Lita sighed, "But later. I must hurry home before my Uncle realizes I am no longer in my room."

"How bout tomorrow then? At lunch?" Danny asked, "I have some questions of my own."

"Of course Daniel, I will be more than happy to oblige you." Lita said as she floated above the trio. "Until tomorrow."

She then flew off, leaving the three teens behind in the alley. The looked to each other, Tucker scowling.

"Magic, what a load." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Why? It's not like we haven't encountered weird things before." Sam said, "What do you think Danny?"

"I dunno. Real or not, she still knows about my powers." He said as he looked up at the sky where Lita flew off. "and she didn't seem all that surprised."

"Well, I for one, think it's awesome." Sam said placing her hands on her hips. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"You would." he grumbled, "Isn't magic like some kind of weird Goth thing?"

"No. _I_ just happened to think it's cool." Sam snapped. "My being Goth just leaves me open to the possibility that it's real, and after seeing it, I honestly can't say I'd deny it being real."

"Well _I_ do." Tucker said. "I want some answers."

"Enough," Danny interjected, "Let's just all go home. We can get our answers tomorrow. Even Lita."

His two friends nodded.

~0~

The next morning Lita got dressed for her second day of school. Choosing this time gray long sleeved blouse, and black circle skirt that had white lace trim. She magically fixed the crimson stone of her cravat as she tucked in her shirt, once finished she made her way downstairs. From there she went into the kitchen where she found Vlad sitting at the table, new paper I hand.

"Good morning Uncle Vladimir." She said gleefully. Vlad lowered the newspaper just below his eyes as he looked at his niece.

"And just where were you last night?" he asked, Lita titled her head to the side and smiled as she placed her hands behind her back elegantly.

"Why uncle Vladimir, were you spying on me?" She asked sweetly. Vlad scowled as he set his paper down and leaned forward on the table.

"Lolita, your father left you in my care." He stated, "And I don't want to even entertain the thought of what he would do if you found yourself hurt."

"Is that concern for me? Or yourself Uncle?" Lita asked crossing her arms over her chest. She was under no illusions that it wasn't possible that the only thing her uncle cared about was saving his own ghostly skin. She was well aware that he Uncle wasn't exactly the noble of people. Vlad frowned in surprise as he stood and walked over to the young witch-girl.

"Both." He admitted looking Lita in the eye. She searched his expression unsure if she believed him, "While your father may have the power to obliterate me and all I've worked for, that doesn't change the fact that you're still a young girl."

Lita stood for a moment looking up at her uncle with suspicion. Vlad watched her as she sorted out whether or not she believed him. Finally she smiled.

"Fair enough dearest Uncle." She said, then added, "I happened upon a ghostly figure outside my bedroom. Out of curiosity I pursued it, and happened upon Daniel Fenton and his companions."

Vlad's brows rose in surprise. "and what did you find?"

"Tell me Uncle, what is your plans for that boy?" Lita asked calmly. Vlad laughed.

"Now what makes you think I _have_ any plans?" he asked back. Lita smiled, and held her hands on either side of her in a shrug.

"I can sense your ghostly aura around his." She explained, "It did not appear until he changed forms. I knew there was something special about him, though I had not the inclination that he was also half ghost."

Vlad thought for a moment. "That is my business." he said then walked out of the kitchen and into the main hall. Lita followed.

"Is it something sinister?" She asked hovering over his shoulder(literally). Vlad turned abruptly, causing Lita to halt as well. She landed on her feet on the ground.

"I told you to stay out of my affairs Lolita." Vlad warned. Lita smiled a cat-like smile as she tilted her head.

"As you wish dearest Uncle." She said, then turned and floated toward the door of the main hall. She shrugged, "I have no interest in his ghostly abilities anyhow. Quite frankly I find the whole ghostly plane to be rather dull. I have other interests to pass my time."

She stopped as she landed on her feet at the door and looked over her shoulders, "do with him as you please. I will not stop you."

Vlad nodded as Lita opened the door and walked out. He then watched from the window as she flew down the long driveway of his mansion. One of the good things about living where he did in the gated community, he didn't have to worry about any snoopy neighbors spotting his niece as she performed magic freely.

~0~

Sam groaned as she, Danny, and Tucker walked on the sidewalk towards school. The two boys looked at her weird.

"What's the matter Sam? You seem kinda gloomy." Danny pointed out. Sam shifted her eyes to look at him.

"My parents woke me up bright and early to try on a bunch of sundresses my mom bought. " She explained, "I'd already been up late even after you took care of that giant ghost bird. Ugh, it bugs me that they think I'll ever wearing that normie-girl crap."

"Bummer. What were you doing afterwards anyway?" Tucker asked. At that Sam stood upright and smiled.

"I was doing a little late night internet searching." She said proudly.

"On?"

"Magic, what else? After our run in with Lita last night, I thought a little bit of research would do us all some good." She explained. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Come on Sam, you can't really believe that stuff." He said. Sam was about to argue when a devil shaped shadow fell on the trio.

"I would have to agree with your scientific minded friend." A familiar Transatlantic accented voice said behind them. They turned to see Lolita standing with her hands interlaced in front of her. She smiled that usual catlike smile as she looked at the trio.

"Uh. Hi Lita." Danny said, put off by Lita's sudden presence. How long had she been walking silently behind them. Lita turned her head to look at him, her deep cosmic blue eyes bore right through him.

"Salutations, Danny and Samantha." She said sweetly as she stepped towards them. She narrowed her eyes as she past Tucker. "Mr. Foley." She said flatly. Tucker scowled back at her.

"You cannot believe everything you read on the world wide web. Often than not it is filled with silly rumors and outlandish falsehoods." She then said as her chipper tone returned. Sam bit her lip but remained silent.

"How long have you been following us?" Danny asked. Lita tilted her head to the side.

"I only just found myself here." She said, "Truth be told it is a long walk from my Uncle's abode to Casper high. I used a portal to travel to a halfway mark."

"Cool." Sam said happily. Lita smiled warmly at her, happy to have such a warm reception from the Goth clad girl. "I've been trying to get Danny here to use his powers more, like that. I think it would really cut our travel in half."

"If it's about saving time, I could always ask my dad to drive us again." Danny offered sarcastically. Sam and Tucker both shuddered, while Lita looked on with confusion. Danny elaborated, "My dad is insane behind the wheel of the car."

Lita shrugged, still not understanding. Danny shook his head, "Never mind. Look I know I said we should talk about this at lunch or whatever, but since you're here anyway..."

"You wish to better understand myself and my abilities?" Lita offered, "Ask away, though I would suggest, we continue walking. We do not wish to be late for classes do we?"

**End chapter 3...yeah not the best but now you know why Lita is so strange. More will come out about her in later chapters. Lita's always been a tricky one to type for, especially when describing her actions. Well if you've come this far, maybe you'll be willing to go a bit further. Leave a comment on this chapter. I'm always happy for feed back and honestly all reviews keep my stories alive. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Back again, I'm amazed 3 chapters finished in uploaded withing the span of a few days. I haven't felt like this since High school! It's...nice actually. Like I mentioned in my previous chapter Lita Bleak is one of the hardest characters to write for, everything she does is so cat like. From the way she moves, her facial expressions, emotions, even the way she speaks. It's all like a cat. A very posh cat(especially in the way she speaks), but still a cat. Hopefully I'll be able to delve into why that is as the story goes on. Anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Ok, so how did you learn to do...magic." Danny said, testing out the word magic like it was a foreign language he didn't want to mispronounce. He, Sam, and to a lesser degree Tucker, had been asking Lita questions the entire walk to school. All of which Lita patiently answered.

"My entire family on my father's side is well versed in magic." Lita explained, "I learned at an early age. Though father was quite hesitant at first, I have studied magic since I was but a small child."

"Can others learn magic?" Sam asked, Lita turned her head to her and smiled.

"It depends. There are many factors that must be in place in order to do so." she explained. Behind them Tucker groaned loudly. Lita closed her eyes as she gave a tight smile.

"Is there something you wish to ask?" She said without looking back. Tucker scowled at the back of her head.

"Yeah. Actually, I do." he said as he pushed his way in front of the group. Sam and Danny glared. Tucker stopped in front of Lita and looked down at her. "What exactly _IS_ magic?"

Sam and Danny looked to each other, they both kind of wanted to know the same thing.

"Hmm." Lita paused, "That would depend entirely who you ask. To some it is a means to an end, others a way of life. No two magic casters have the same answer for you Mr. Foley."

"I'm askin you." Tucker urged pointing at the small witch-girl. Lita looked up at him and met his gaze. Her deep sapphire eyes bore right through him, causing Tucker to falter. This made Lita narrow her eyes and smile, like a cat about to pounce on its prey.

"Fair enough Mr. Foley. You wish to know what magic means to me, I will tell you." She said as she placed her hands behind her back and continued walking. "My father once told me to him magic was something that helped his people through struggles that normal humans did not face. That is was something to obtain."

She then spun around and rocked back on the heels of her black maryjane shoe. She bent forward and gave a playful grin, "To him magic was his way of gaining leverage over those more powerful than he."

"That didn't answer my question." Tucker grumbled bitterly. Lita stood up straight and wove her hands in a dismissive way.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Foley, I am getting to that. Though to better understand how I feel, I must first tell you of what my father thought. As it is from him that I came to my own conclusion." She explained, "Growing up as I did, magic was an every day occurrence. From sun rise to night fall, magic has been ever present in my life. To live without it would be live without air. It is where my life began, and it is where my life will one day end."

"Uh,..." the trio looked to each other as Lita sighed.

"Put simply, Magic is my entire life." She explained, "Nothing more," she gestured open handed with her left hand, "Nothing less." She then gestured with her right hand. "Do you understand. It is really no different than your sciences. More people are just willing to believe the latter as opposed to the former."

"That's pretty interesting." Danny said as he scratched the back of his head. Sam agreed while Tucker crossed his arms and pouted between the two. To him his question was still left unanswered, and for the most part he was right to pout. Lita had deliberately danced around the subject to an extent. Did she have a real answer? Maybe, but Tucker doubted she would give it to him.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Lita purred sweetly.

"Yeah, just one." Danny began, "How'd you find us last night?"

"Mere coincidence I am afraid," Lita said plainly, "I saw the spectoral bird fly past my bedroom window. I am only slightly ashamed to admit, my curiosity tends to get the better of me. I am much like my familiars in that regard."

"Familiars?" Danny asked. This time Sam interjected.

"Most witches have an animal that they can channel magic through. It also helps anchor them when they do bigger spells." She said a little too enthusiastically. Danny looked from Sam to Lolita who was taken by surprise. She held her hand over her red stone pendant.

"Why Samantha, I am surprised." She said astonished, "That is...for the most part correct. However there is more to it than just that. A familiar is more than just a tool to channel magic through. They are also life long companions, always at the side of their magical brethren. They can offer guidance as well as other things."

"So then, what is yours?" Sam asked. Her excitement was hard to contain.

"Bet its a cat." Tucker grumbled. He was ignored, until Lita sighed.

"Mr. Foley would be correct." she confirmed.

"Called it."

"You met them last night. Perched upon my shoulders." She said, "Their names are Cherie Curie, and Hatter."

"Hatter?"

A faint blush made its way across Lita's cheeks, "I was fairly young when I named her. I am also quite infatuated with the Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland."

"Is having two familiars normal?" Sam asked, "Cause from the stuff I read witches only have one."

"I am a special case." Lita explained vaguely. She then turned on a heel and continued walking. The questions kept coming however, much to Tuckers dismay. He was already so done with the conversation, however Danny and Sam—mostly Sam—kept asking other questions about Lita's abilities. Though, Tucker noticed, Lita didn't once ask any questions about Danny, or his powers. It made her seem suspicious—even more so—to him. She'd just witnessed the night before someone turn into a ghost, even if she was magic, that wasn't normal. No matter what she said she was used to, it just didn't sit well with him. He kept it to himself however, as to not aggravate anyone any further. Sam and Danny already thought he was being rude, and Lita clearly didn't like his thoughts on her magic.

Soon the quartet made their way onto the Casper high campus. Where the subject finally dropped as they made their way towards the doors. The were stopped however by sickeningly largely built Dash Baxter, who blocked their path.

"Come one Dash, move it." Sam said stepping forward. Dash glared.

"Oh can it loser," He said, "I wanna talk to the new girl. Rita."

"Lita." She corrected calmly, as she fiddled with the stone on her cravat. Dash's cheeks flushed red for a moment from embarrassment. Sam rolled her eyes.

"And what makes you think she wants to talk to you?" She asked, annoyed.

"I didn't ask your opinion. Just move." he said as he moved to step past the goth girl. Sam stepped in front of him again. He glared, "I _won't_ ask again."

"I say let him. Girls way too crazy for my taste."Tucker mumbled under his breath. Lita shifted her now narrowed eyes to him, then cleared her throat.

"It is alright Samantha." She said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam looked down at her, as she smiled kindly back, "I am nothing if not curious as to what Mr. Baxter has to say. I will catch up with you later."

"Later." Tucker said quickly grabbing Sam and Danny and walking briskly around Dash and inside the building. Lita heard Sam's distinct voice growl at him for being rude and leaving her behind. She smiled and let out an amused sigh. She blinked then lifted her head to meet Dash's gaze.

"Is there something you wish to say? Mr. Baxter?" She asked. Dash felt his face heat up from being called by his last name by someone other than a teacher. He shoved a hand into his Letterman jacket pocket and rubbed the back of his neck with his other awkwardly.

"So uh, I get the weird feeling you're mad at me." He mumbled, "And normally I wouldn't really give a shit, but..."

"I am not angry." Lita interjected raising her hand in front of her.

"Yeah, you say that but..." Dash trailed off. Lita blinked silently as she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "About yesterday, I just wanted to say...um...Look I'm not used to this."

"Apologizing?" Lita asked innocently. Her smile was absent as she looked up at him, she noticed he had a hard time looking her in the eyes. She remembered briefly about how her familiar Hatter told her it was a sign of weakness, and that if one did this, she should pounce. However that didn't work in the human world as it did in the feline world. he met her gaze for a second before darting downward then up, then down again as he struggled to string together a sentence that made sense. Finally he balled his fist behind his head.

"Ok, yeah that." He said, "...Look can I...I dunno. Make it up to you in some way? Maybe you can sit at my table at lunch or somethin? You could be popular...or somethin..."

Lita gave a sad smirk as she let out a sigh of pity. The boy clearly had a lot of pride inside him, that much she could tell. And he was obviously struggling to find peace with himself over something he didn't understand why he was felt guilty over. However he was going about it all wrong, and while the easier way would have been to forgive him and let him move on with his life. She felt he was desperate need of an object lesson in patience and humility.

"I am afraid I will have to decline your offer. As I have said, I care very little for popularity." She said kindly as she slide by him, "I truly am sorry you feel that way Mr. Baxter."

Dash froze. No one had ever turned down his offer like that, nor did he ever feel guilty for anything he said before. He didn't understand why, but he felt horrible, and didn't want the new girl to think less of him. He turned back and said, "Can you at least call me by my name?"

Lita paused and turned as she looked down at the blonde corner back from the top of the stone stairs, "I do call you by your name."

"I mean by Dash." he said. Lita turned her full attention toward him. She placed her hands behind her back and tilted her head to the side silently. Like a kitten who was unaccustomed to hearing its name. The silence made Dash sweat as he waited for her answer.

"Does it bother you that I do not call you by your first name?" She asked innocently. Dash swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes." He said with a rather annoyed tone. Lita pursed her lips, then bent forward apologetically.

"Forgive me, I am unaccustomed to addressing most people." She explained, "I will refer to you by your first name if it so pleases you."

"Um...Thanks?" Dash said, not sure if he should really be thanking her. Lita stood up straight and giggled before slipping inside. Leaving Dash alone on the steps of the school, not sure on how he felt.

~0~

"So what was that about with Dash this morning?" Sam asked. It was their fourth period study hall, and Sam had managed to keep her curiosity at bay most the day. Lita looked up from the book she was reading (she had borrowed it from her Uncle's library without his knowing) and turned her head to address the curious girl.

"He was...attempting to apologize to me." She explained. Sam stared in disbelief.

"For what?" She asked, "Dash Baxter doesn't apologize to anyone."

"So I have noticed." Lita said plainly as she glanced down at the previous passage in her book

"So what happened?"Sam then asked, pressing for further info. Lita looked forward then back to Sam. She shook her head.

"He offered me a place amongst his social group at lunch today, as an apology." She said, "I declined his offer, and by extension his apology. It does not appeal to me to sit with him when he only wishes so out of guilt."

"Brutal." Sam said plainly. Lita smirked.

"That aside, I believe Dash is in need of a lesson in patience." She explained, "He strikes me as the type who is given whatever he desires."

"Well, he _is_ the corner back to the Casper high football team." Sam said as she leaned back in her seat and stretched. Lita cocked an eyebrow.

"I do not know what that is." She said. Sam shrugged.

"Neither do I." She said, "but the school is _sooo_ focused on athletic success, it means Dash is the star of the school. So he pretty much gets to do whatever he wants."

"That does not seem fair." Lita thought aloud. Sam nodded.

"Welcome to High school." She said with false enthusiasm as she and Lita went back to doing what they were doing until class ended, They filed out of the classroom, "So, I have another question."

"I may or may not have an answer for you." Lita replied as they walked down the hallway. Sam hesitated for a minute.

"It's not about magic." Sam said. Lita tilted her head to the side, "It's a personal question."

"To me magic _is_ personal Samantha." Lita said.

"Ok, good point. But with all of us caught up in the excitement of finding out you're a witch."

"Half witch." Lita pointed out then paused and added, "My father is the witch, my mother was a human who learned magic under his tutelage."

"So regular humans can learn magic?" Sam asked, then stopped and shook her head "Never mind that's not what I was going to ask."

"Then ask away."

"You said you've been home schooled your whole life." Sam went on, "What was that like?"

"Rather dull to be honest." Lita answered, "My father is overly protective of me, I was not permitted to leave our family home. It was not until recently that he allowed me to venture into the outside world, and that was because he had no choice."

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked, Lita's gaze dropped to the floor. Ashamed. After a moment she returned Sam's look and gave a sad smile.

"An incident occurred in my home town. It forced my father to send me here for my own safety, while he takes care of the situation back home." She explained. Sam placed a hand on Lita's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry." she said. Lita giggled.

"Fret not, it is not the first time I have been without him." She said, "My father is a powerful wizard, he was often times away from home. Aside that, this unfortunate event has led to my recent experiences, and I would not change that."

"I guess I can understand that. So you weren't allowed out at all? What did you do all day?" Sam asked.

"Studied magic of course." Lita said with a shrug.

"Is that all? I would think that'd get kinda boring after a while." Sam said.

"Not at all. Of course I also had my time away from studies." Lita explained, "I am no stranger to the digital world."

"Oh. I honestly didn't think that..."

"That someone who uses magic as often as one uses a pencil would be able to understand how to work a computer?" Lita offered. Sam went to apologize when Lita interrupted, "It does make sense, I have met few casters that understand the realm of humans that do not possess magic."

"That's crazy." Sam laughed along with Lita who agreed with her. "Ok, so did you listen to much music or what about TV?"

"Music yes, I am quite fond of classical music. As for television I did not enjoy as much," She explained, "I prefer my books."

"TV rots your brain." Sam said, "But I kinda enjoy a bit of brain rotting here and there, and I think we should expand your musical tastes. I've got a lot of old records and CDs, I think you'd enjoy some of the bands I listen to."

"Sounds lovely. Perhaps you could stop by my Uncle's home after school." Lita said, "I would very much enjoy the companionship."

"Sure. I'll bring Danny and Tucker along too. That ok?" Sam asked. Lita smiled her catlike smile.

"If you wish. I have no objections." She purred as the two parted ways to their separate classes, "Until then Samantha."

Sam took her seat in the back of her fifth period math class. To her unfortunate surprise a familiar jock sat down beside her. Sam gave him a sideways glance.

"Have you been helped?" she snapped. Dash glared back.

"I over heard you say you're going over to Lita's house." he said. Sam frowned.

"Stalk much?" she spat out.

"Let me come with you." Dash demanded. Sam laughed.

"As if, ask her yourself." She said then turned her attention to chalk board ahead of them as she waited for their teacher to enter. Dash stood and moved in front of Sam's desk and towered over her. She glared, unimpressed.

"Do it, and I promise not to wale on you and your loser friends." he warned. Sam stood, getting in the over grown jocks face.

"Not a chance in hell Dash. If you wanna see Lita's house, go ask her yourself." She hissed, "And why do you care so much about her opinion anyway?"

Dash was silent as his face went red prompting Sam to go wide eyed.

"Oh. My God." She said hardly able to contain her amusement, "You've got a crush on Lita Bleak!"

**….yeah I'm sure you all saw this coming. It's kind of cliched really, but I always enjoy the story of the big bad jock getting bitten by the love bug and falling hard for the odd ball. Only to have them fail at every attempt to court them, all because they go about it all wrong and only like their appearance as apposed to who they are inside. Just the kind of web I enjoy to spin I guess. Well, if you've come this far maybe you're willing to go a little further. Leave a review telling me what you think, and I will see you in chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

** Last chapter I revealed the obvious trope I was getting at. Dash may have a crush on Lita. I don't know why but I enjoy writing stories about the popular jock crushing on a girl who's less popular and yet still out of their league. Lita may not be popular but she certainly isn't into people who obsess about social status. If you're curious I will show you the type of person she is into. You may be surprised. Or you might not. Either way it may or may not be revealed in this chapter. I play these things by ear. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Lita found herself in the library during her free period. She found much comfort in the quiet room that was filled with books. She busied herself by browsing the shelves before settling on a dusty old copy of dark poetry, it clearly hadn't been touched in some time as she removed it from the shelf only to be met with a cloud of dust. She sneezed.

"Bless you." Said Dash as he appeared next to her. Lita jumped and in her surprise flew five feet from the large athlete. She looked back and felt her face grow hot from embarrassment, she prayed he didn't notice that she had used her magic to move so quickly. It had been on instinct. Dash stared in surprise, "You move fast, ever thought of running track?"

Lita let out a sigh of relief, he didn't notice. "I do not care much for sports."

"Oh. Still, you're pretty fast." Dash said as an awkward silence settled between the two. Lita stared up at him, book in hand, "So...um...you like books."

"Yes Dash, I do." Lita responded with a small smile.

"Well...that's good." Dash mumbled, "This is the library..."

"Dash, what are you doing here?" Lita asked out of sheer pity. The silence was getting rather dull for her, "This does not seem to be your element."

"I wanted to apologize."

"I believe you tried that once today." Lita said crossing her arms over her chest. Dash began to sweat.

"Yeah well...Can I try again?" he asked. Lita gave a sympathetic smile and picked the book up from the ground. She then turned to walk away.

"There are no rules against that. Though, be warned," She said looking over her shoulder at him, "This is a library. Silence is waranted, if you speak too loudly you may be thrown out."

"R-right." Dash said as he followed Lolita to a nearby table where she sat down crossing her legs at the ankle and propping her book on the table. "Listen, I'm sorry. About what I said...you were right. I don't know you—but yaknow, you don't know me either."

Lita lifted her face from the pages of the book. Her deep sapphire eyes bore deep into Dash, studying him, intimidating him. Once saticfied she smiled and gently placed her book on the table, smoothed out the pages and interlaced her fingers and leaned forward.

"Ah, true, I do not know you." She admitted with a smile. Dash gave a nervous smile before Lita finished, "Alright. I forgive you. Seeing as neither of us knows one another, getting angry at you for assuming things seems a bit...hypocritical, to say the least. Would you not agree?"

"Yeah." Dash said, a bit to enthusiastically, "Wait...I don't think I meant that."

Lita gave a small smile of amusement as she enjoyed watching the athlete before her squirm. Perhaps that was the cat in her, but she enjoyed watching people squirm under her gaze. She had the ability to see right through a person, right down to the things that scared them. She let out a small giggle, "I understand you, Dash. You need not worry about being tongue tied."

"I'd like to change that—getting to know you, and you me—I mean." Dash offered, Lita thought for a moment, before looking back down at her book. She smiled then stood, closing the book and looking back at Dash.

"I am afraid I must decline, Dash." She said plainly. Dash stared up at her in surprise as she turned to leave.

"What? Wait why not?" He shouted as he followed her. Lita cut her eyes in annoyance as he did so, thankfully her back was turned to him. She then smiled and turned.

"I am sure you are a very...kind boy..." She said placing her hands on her hips, "However I am sad to say, my uncle may not approve."

"Oh come on! I'm every parent's approved friend! I'm the corner back of the football team." Dash shouted in desperation. Lita held her finger to her lips.

"Dash, this is still a library, it would serve you well to lower your voice." she shushed. Dash's face tured red. Lita sighed, "That aside, Dash, now is not the time. For one You and I are from very different worlds, and those worlds clash in a most unhappy way."

Lita turned on her heel and exited the library, Dash not far behind her. Much to her dismay. It was not that she disliked Dash, however, Lolita really had more of an interest in Danny and Sam more. She had her own reasons for wanting to befriend them. One that was independent from her uncle's intentions and since Danny and his friends didn't seem to get along with Dash, and she would hate for any blood shed to happen between them, either figuratively or literally.

"What do you mean different worlds? Because I'm on the football team?" Dash asked, pressing for more detail than she was giving. Lita stopped suddenly, causing Dash to nearly collide with her. She spun around to face him.

"That is not what I mean, but you are not entirely incorrect." She said placing her hands behind her back, "It is long and, quite frankly, a rather tedious explanation to give. I also doubt the answer I give would satisfy you."

Dash opened his mouth to protest when Sam came up to the duo.

"Hey Lita," She said as she approached, she then narrowed her eyes at Dash, "About today, I don't think I'll be able to come by later."

"Oh, what a shame." Lita said with a small pout. Sam shrugged.

"Sorry, I just got a message from my Mom. I have to go to some thing she had planned." She said, then dug began to dig through her spider bag. Lita smiled gently towards her.

"Perhaps another time then Samantha." she said sweetly.

"Uh 'scuse me—"

"You're excused." Sam interupted Dash as she stopped digging briefly and gave him a narrow eyed glare. She then began digging again, "in the meantime, I'll lend ya these. I think you'll really like them."

Lita tilted her head as Sam handed her three CDs each fro ma different musical group which Lita had never heard of before, including; Depeche Mode, Switchblade symphony, and Mephisto Walz. She inspected them as she took them, she knew none of them, though Mephisto was a name that stuck out to her.

"I know you're not familiar with a lot of the stuff I listen to, so I picked a few that would ease you into it." Sam explaned, ignoring Dash's presence—which annoyed him—as she hoisted her bag back onto her shoulder. "Tell me what you think when you listen to them ok?"

"Of course, Samantha, thank you." Lita said with a smile.

"No problem. I'll catch you later." Sam said as she left, but not before glaring at Dash.

"Goodbye Samantha, and good luck with your...er...'Thing?'" Lita said waving Sam off. Once gone she turned and continued onward.

"What'd she give you?" Dash asked looking over her shoulders. She gave a tight smile, before laughing.

"Your curiosity, is not unlike a feline's, Dash." she mused, "Samantha was kind enough to lend to me a few musicians she thought I may like. I have no much of an ear for modern music."

"Oh...I could lend you some stuff too." He urged. Lita shook her head.

"Thank you no, Dash." she declined politely, Dash's shoulders slumped, "It is not that I believe I will not ejoy whatever you recommend, but that I believe this," She held up the three disks, "Will suffice for a night or two. As curious and exited as I am to experience life as an ordinary teen, I am limited in all I can do within the day."

"Oh." Dash said, defeated. Lita offered him a kind smile.

"Now, if you will excuse me, the day is done, and I fear my uncle may think suspiciously of me if I arrive home late." she said as she turned and walked toward the exit. "I shall see you tomorrow Dash."

"Uh...yeah. Tomorrow." He said back, then stood up straight, "I got a lot to do today anyway! Lots to do."

"That is good to hear!" Lita said over her shoulder as she waved her hand, "Salutations Dash Baxter."

Dash watched as the small girl walked away and leave the building. Thankfully, no one was around to see him being turned down, so he saved face at least. Still, he refused to let this go. Not just because he clearly had a thing for the girl, but also because now it was a challenge and his pride was on the line as well. One way or another, he was going to get Lolita Bleak to like him.

~0~

"Now, remember I want you to bring him back here alive. It would do me no good to have in brought back as a broken prize." Plasmius ordered as he hovered over Skulker. The phantom hunter grinned, he had always wanted to bag the ghost boy, and his recent attempts had failed. However with Vlad Plasmius backing him with newly aquired equipment, he may just get his prize. Even if he couldn't keep him as a trophy himself, it would be well worth it.

"I'll bring you your prize," He assured, "So long as you promise to keep your end of the deal."

"Yes, yes. The equipment is yours. So long as you bring him to me _Ali_—" A sudden blast of haunting music from the upper levels of the house intrupted him. Skulker cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"That's...odd? Throwing a party?" He joked. Plasmius' crimson eyes glowed as he glared down at the ghost hunter.

"LEAVE NOW! AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE HIM!" He demaned. Skulker left quickly, once gone Plasmius flew up to the main level of his home. He glared as he flew down the halls searching for the source of the loud somber music. He followed it all the way to his library where it seemed to be coming from, inside he found his young niece in a sitting position, her legs crossed at the ankle, floating near the top shelf. She was obsorbed into a book of an unknown title, she hadn't noticed her uncle, as Plasmius, standing below her, glaring. He flew up to her eye level, arms crossed in annoyance. She looked up and smilled, wiggling her fingers in a silent hello. Vlad's scowl deepened as he motioned to the ground, silently ordered her to land. Lita pouted and did as she was told. Once on the ground Vlad switched back to human form as he stomped over to the stereo and hit the eject button.

"What on earth is this wracket?" He demanded to know. Lita stuck her tongue out as she held her black cat, Hatter in her arms.

"It is music, dearest uncle." She said, "I believe that CD is by Mephisto Walz. I happen to enjoy the song that was playing."

"Well, whatever it was, you're playing it too loud!" Vlad growled. Lita tilted her head.

"Oh dear, did I interupt you from something down in your lab?" She asked. Vlad frowned down at his witch-girl niece.

"Nevermind that. Where'd you even get music like this?" He asked as he removed the CD from its player.

"Samantha Manson, Danial's friend of course. She was kind enough to allow me to borrow her music." Lita explained, "She and Danny would have come over to listen with me, however she had a family matter to attend to."

"Say again?" Vlad asked, dipping to Lita's level. Lita narrowed her eyes as she smiled, amused by her uncle's sudden interest.

"Merely that Danial and his friends would have come here, however something came up. Dearest uncle, has something I said caught your interest?" She asked, Vlad turned placing his hands behind his back.

"Of course not, dear niece. I'm simply glad you have managed to make friends at Casper High." He said as he walked back towards the music player and placing the CD back in its place. Lita giggled.

"We both know that is a terrible lie uncle." She said floating over his shoulder, causing Vlad to jump in surprise. He hated the way she did that.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that!" He hissed. Lita pouted and landed on her feet.

"My apologies uncle, tis an old habbit." She explained, "Though, since you are here, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" he asked with a sigh as he leaned against his desk. Lita pursed her lips as her face turned a shade of blue, the cleared her throat and returned to normal.

"My father and I used to watch movies together, I was wondering if you would like to do the same?" she asked, suddenly holding up a DVD case. Vlad cocked an eyebrow as he eyed the case, and the sweet look on his young niece's face. Her eyes didn't peirce through him, in fact she looked innocent, like a small kitten. He sighed.

"Alright fine." he said, as he walked past Lita, who let out a squeal of delight. He plucked the DVD out of her hands and tossed it aside. "But not _that_ movie."

Lita pouted, using her powers to levitate the movie back into her hands as she flew after her uncle, "Aw, but why not? I would think you would enjoy this movie!"

"We are _NOT_ watching Ghost Busters!"

~0~

"So, any idea why Dash has been hanging around Lolita lately?" Danny asked as he chatted with Sam and Tucker through his webcam in his room. He was busy doing the homework they were asigned for the day, only half interested.

"I know." Sam said with a smirk, "Mister popularity has the hots for Lolita."

"That's...odd." Danny thought aloud. Tucker grumbled.

"Maybe the little witch put a spell on him." He mumbled to himself. Sam glared.

"Tucker, what's your deal? Just because she's a witch doesn't mean everyone who likes her is under a spell." She said, "Besides, Lita seems too sweet to put someone under a spell."

"Why the hell is she such a hot topic with you two anyway?" Tucker snapped.

"Uh, duh, I'm a goth?" Sam pointed out with a roll of her eyes, "Magic is like, part of the Goth handbook or whatever."

"That exists?"

"Yeah, but not how you think. It's mostly tips how to DIY and recommendations for bands for babybats." Sam explained as she held up a book with the title 'Gothic Charm School.' "I picked it up for hits and giggles, it's ok."

"Ugh Whatever," Tucker said rolling his eyes, "Shouldn't you two be more concerned with why the new girl wasn't in the least bit surprised to see a half ghost boy? Or ghosts in general?"

"I wondered that too actually." Danny said, resting his head on his hand.

"Well, she _is_ a witch. She's probably seen a lot of weird stuff." Sam offered with a shrug. Truth be told she hadn't even noticed, she was too busy asking questions about magic to really pay attention to Lita's lack of reaction to Danny.

"I think she's hiding something." Tucker huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so suspicious of her anyway?" She asked, "You act like she crushed your new ipod."

Tucker scowled at his webcam. "I just don't trust something I can't explain. The idea of magic existing doesn't even make sense."

"Tucker, we fight ghosts on a daily basis, Danny is _half_ ghost." Sam pointed out. Tucker shook his head.

"Ghosts aren't magic Sam. They were once alive, now they're dead and living in a paralel ghostly univerese as proved through string theory." he said, "it's explainable. Magic is literally that which can't be explained. Once upon a time ago, _fire_ was magic. It's all just a bunch of smoke and mirrors, that will eventually be explained through science. Even Danny's powers can be explained away. It's not magic, it's just science that hasn't been explained yet."

"You're really close minded." Sam grumbled. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Can you two stop fighting for two this?" He asked, his voice edged with annoyance. The two had been at each others throats ever since Lita had revealed to be a witch the night before. It was starting to get on his nerves. "Sam, do you really think she may be used to this ghost stuff already?"

"Well, why not? She said herself that she grew up around magic her whole life. Maybe she knows necromacy or communicates with the dead via spirit board." Sam said, "From what I've looked up, it's not uncommon, but some of it could be fake, now that I think of it."

"Gee. Ya think?" Tucker asked, his voice dripped with sarcasm. Sam rolled her eyes but ignored him. Then he added, "Besides, even if it were, she had a lot of questions herself about the ghost subject. Isn't that a little suspicious to you?"

"Actually, a little bit yeah. Also the way she acts is a little creepy too." Danny admited.

"Oh come on Danny, don't listen to Tucker." Sam said, "She's not creepy, she just expresses herself in a way that's different. She's just being an individual."

"Yeah, an individual who's creepy as hell!" Tucker shouted, "The way she stares at people, it feels she's not even looking at them, not to mention she dresses like something out of history book."

"It's called Lolita, Tuck." Sam said.

"So you agree with me."

"No, that's what the style of dress is called." Sam said, as she pulled up a picture of a japanese woman in a black frilled dress, similar to the style Lita wore. "It's a street fashion in japan that takes from the french rococo erra. It's got a whole bunch of subgenres, and judging by the way our witch-girl dresses, I'd say she's a Loli-Goth. Which is awesome for me, since I'm kinda the only Goth at our school."

"Isn't it weird to dress like in something that share's the same name as you?" Danny asked. Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"Says the guy who wears a 'Fenton' jumpsuit when he goes ghost." Sam said.

"Ok good point."

"And who capture's ghosts with a 'Fenton' thermus and puts them back into the ghost zone via 'Fenton' ghost portal?" Sam continued. Danny scowled.

"Alright, alright I get it. You can stop now." he growled. Sam smirked, crossing her arms.

"Just sayin'."

"It's still hella creepy," Tucker said leaning back in his chair. Suddenly Danny and Tucker heard a growl followed by Sam letting out a scream. She disappeared from the monitor as a black mass decended upon her.

"SAM?!"

"I'm ok," Sam said returning to her chair and reappeared on screen. Off camera Tucker and Danny heard a meow as a white cat with black spots over it's eyes jumped onto Sam's lap.

"Since when did you get a cat?" Tucker asked. Sam shook her head.

"I don't. This guy just kinda comes and goes, he showed up yesterday and I think he's my neighbor's cat." She explained as she pet the white and black feline and her purred.

"He's kinda cute." Danny agreed, "Good thing you weren't planing to wear that out though. Haha, he left a huge white spot on your chest."

Sam looked down at her shirt and blushed, "Yeah, he's cute but he sheds. White cats, and black cats do not mix."

"Nothing mixes well with cats." Tucker said, then smirked, "That's why I'm a dog person."

~0~

Later that night the citizens of Amity Park slept soundly through the night, all was quiet. Lita awoke and sat up in her bed, she smiled as she floated out of her bed so not to stir her uncle who was sound asleep. If he were to see her out of bed, he'd have questions. What was she doing up, why was she out of her room so late, all questions the young witch-girl didn't want to answer. She floated down the halls of the large mansion, her toes just barely touching the floor beneath her. Light from the full moon spilled over her taupe colored skin as she passed the large windows. It was such a beautiful night, one that was perfect for witchcraft. She made her way toward the large window at the end of the hall, oddly enough it was the only one, she noticed, that would open.

With her familiars close on her bare heels, she released the latch on the window allowing it to open. She stood there for a moment with her feet touching the ground, her deep sapphire colored eyes glittering in the moonlight as she stared at the night sky. What kind of spell would she cast tonight? She looked down at her feline familiars and smiled, "Magic demands to be cast tonight. I will not let her demands fall on deaf ears this beautiful night."

The two cats flicked their tails in agreeance, and hopped onto Lita's shoulders as she lifted herself out the window and flew to the rooftop. Cherie and Hatter hopped down onto the stoney rooftop as a light breeze blew through Lita's dark blue hair. She took a long breath in. Magic demanded to be cast that night, and she knew just the spell to cast. A spell no other witch knew. She smiled as she let out a sigh, releasing blue and purple smoke. She whispered into the night air a single word, "Tantibus."

**20 points to the person who knows what that word is without looking it up. Haha here is where things are going to start to get interesting. I meant to jump start this part of the story sooner, but I had started this after losing the raw materials I'd normally use to write a fiction. I've found them again (5 chapters later) and now I'm trying to figure out how to rewrite it so it still flows a bit. In the raw version of this I juggled between Lita liking Dash, and finding him a mild annoyance. I thik you can tell that in the first part of this chapter. I'm still not sure how she feels about Dash, but I'm sure I'm gonna figure it out as the story plays out. Well if you've made it this far, maybe you're willing to go a little further. Leave a review to tell me what you think. Any and all critism is appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**story time, it's story time. What was the spell that Lolita cast on the full moon night? Well I lemme tell ya...you'll figure it out as the story progesses. Haha, I can't give away Lita's biggest secret in the A/N are you crazy? That spoils the fun don't you agree? Anyhow let's get right onto it shall we? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The next morning Vlad Masters sat in his living room, his hair a silver mess and dark heavy circles under his eyes. He looked as though he didn't sleep all night, which made sense because he hadn't. He had been plagued by terrifying nightmares the night before. Horrible dreams of his skin being peeled away by the father of his niece. In his nightmare Lita had gotten hurt and her father decended upon him with a vegance. The faceless warlock grinned over him as he used his magic to rip his very being to shreds. He also vaguely recalled something else, a pair of eyes cold and peircing watching him as he was tortured. They reminded him of someone close to him.

"Good morning Uncle Vladimir!" Lita said as she suddenly appeared in front of him. He let out a yell of surprise and fell backward in his chair. Lita tilted her head as she hovered over her fallen uncle. "Goodness, I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you."

"Lita! What have I told you about that!?" Vlad shouted as he pulled himself back into his seat and glared at the young witch-girl and her familiars. Lita pouted, placing her hands behind her back.

"You said not to sneak up on you, you said nothing about teleporting." She said. Vlad scowled, "Did you not sleep well dearest uncle?"

"No." Vlad snapped as he stood and walked past Lita, "But I see you did."

"Last night was a regular Hexennacht, dearest uncle," Lita said as she glanced over her shoulder at Vlad who stopped in his tracks. He turned to look back at his niece to see her facing him, a cheshire like smile across her face, and the pupiles of her eyes were so narrowed they were practically nonexistant. It startled him.

"Lolita, what did you do last night?" He asked cautiously. Lita smiled.

"last night the moon was large and full, a perfect night for magic." She explained, "I do not like allowing such a night to go to waste."

"That didn't answer my question!" He shouted, Lita frowned.

"I cast a spell of course uncle Vladimir." She answered honestly, she then smiled as she jumped and twirled in the air where she stayed for a moment. "I am all a buzz with magical energy! I cannot contain myself!"

"Lolita, come back down here." Vlad comanded pointing his finger to the ground. Lita tilted her head in confusion at her uncle's tone, but once again did as she was told. "I didn't think I'd have to explain this, but Lolita, I must forbid you from performing magic as you do."

Lita's eyes widened in surprise as her familiars behind her let out simultanious growls of annoyance. "Uncle Vladimir you would not really prevent me from doing magic would you? To forbid me from magic would be the same as asking me live without breathing!"

"Lolita, feet on the ground." Her uncle comanded, crossing his arms over his chest as he gave her a stern look. Lita bit her lip, she hadn't even noticed she was hovering again. Frowned and placed her hands on her hip.

"Do you not see, even if you were to ask me to do so. I cannot help from doing what is natural to me." She said in a huff, "You cannot expect me to stop doing what I have grown up with my entire life. Magic is the very air that I breathe!"

"This is not up for debat Lolita, I would think your father would've already implemented such a rule. Considering what's happening in your home town." Vlad said thoughtlessly. Lita opened her mouth to protest, but whatever argument she had had died.

"You wound me, uncle." She said he had hurt the young witch-girl, Vlad placed a caring hand on Lita's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lolita, but we wouldn't want the same thing to happen here. Your father isn't here to protect you." He said, Lita's eyes looked up at him. A sudden darkness appeared behind them, that caused Vlad to remove his hand and take a step back. Lita gave him a sad look, which he quickly tore his gaze from. "Forget what I said. You're right, to prevent you from doing magic would be unfair to you. I just ask that you be careful. Ghosts might be ever present here in Amity Park, but magic isn't."

He could feel Lita's peircing gaze as she remained silent. He didn't know what spell she had cast, and thought that fact scared him, he was also aware there was nothing he could do about it. What was done was done. He cursed her father for leaving her with him, there was no way he could understand what his niece was going through, nor what she was doing. Magic was beyond him, he was a man of science, Ghosts were his area of expertise. Not magic. He sighed, running his hand through his messy hair, in a half attempt to groom it, "Why don't you, go out and do...what is it kinds your age do?"

Lita cut her eyes at her uncle and replied matter-o-factly, "Your guess would be as good as mine Uncle Vladmire."

"Ah right." Vlad said, remembering that Lolita was still unused to life as a normal teen. "Still, you should go spend time with people your age."

"Perhaps you are correct uncle." Lita agreed as her usual smile returned to her lips, "Perhaps I will spend time with Daniel and Sam!"

"Isn't there a third among them?" Vlad asked. Lita huffed.

"Tucker Foley, I am not so fond of him. He most close minded for a boy who is friends with a half ghost." She said, her voice edging with annoyance. Vlad gave a smug smile.

"I take it you told them your secret." he pointed out. Lita nodded.

"When I saw him as ghost, twas not my intention." She said, "But I believe it will serve me well for them to know. Even if Tucker Foley is suspicious of me."

"Suspicious? Why?" Vlad asked, there was no way the boy could have figured out the two were related. He wasn't that smart, none of them were. After all they were just children.

"He believes that I bewitched a boy named Dash Baxter." Lita said with an offended tone as she crossed her arms. Behind her Cherie and Hatter hissed. Vlad cocked an eyebrow.

"Dash Baxter? Casper High school's most promising Athlete?" he asked. Lita nodded, "Did you?"

"Of course not uncle!" She hissed, literally. She then huffed and turned her back on her uncle as she crossed her arms over her chest, "He merely thinks this because the boy has followed me around. I do not even understand why myself! It all started after I refused his apology..."

"I think you should get to know him." Vlad suggested. Lita frowned and looked back at her uncle.

"Why on earth would I do such a thing?" She asked suspiciously. Her uncle was planning something, that much she knew. Vlad straightened his robe and placed his hand around Lita's shoulder, the awkwardness of their previous argument having quickly dissipated.

"Because I've heard that Dash Baxter is a good boy. A much better person to spend your days with than Daniel and his friends." He said. Lita gave him a suspicious look.

"What are you up to Uncle?" She asked.

"Nothing of course!" Vlad laughed as he walked Lita towards the entry hall. Her cats followed close behind them, "It's just that, with everything going on, perhaps fraternizing with a half ghost boy, isn't the best idea for you, dear niece."

"Why do I not believe you?" Lita asked as she looked up at him. Vlad didn't return her gaze, truth be told, he needed Lita away from Danny and his friends. Skulker would stop at nothing to capture him and the last thing Vlad needed was for Lita to get caught in the middle and get hurt. He'd have hell to pay if that were to happen.

"Lolita, I'm wounded. I'm only implying that you would only benefit in befriending Dash Baxter. He'd be a much better help in your adjustment to normal teen life." He said, "Much better than a half ghost boy and his misfit friends."

behind them Lita's black cat familiar, Hatter meowed at her. Lita nodded, "I do not think so. I believe I will continue my friendship with Daniel and Samantha. They may not be normal, but I myself am not normal. I would rather not have to lie to my friends about who I am."

It didn't surprise Vlad to hear that Lita revealed herself to Danny and his friends. He expected as much to happen, however, that still didn't stop the fact that he didn't want her being caught in the middle.

"Lolita, I say this not as your gaurdian, but as a loving Uncle." He said. Lita's brows rose in suspicion, "Believe me or not, I want you to be normal. Despite your family tree, befriend the corner back. Be a normal girl. That's what you want isn't it?"

"Well..."

"Excelent." Vlad interupted, as he gently pushed Lita through the door that led outside, "Now, go find Dash, and become friends. And leave young Danny and his friends out of your head."

Lita turned to protest but was met with the door behind shut on her face. She scowled and looked down at her familiars. "He is most definitly trying to hide something."

~0~

"Woaw, you two look like death." Sam said as she saw Danny and Tucker. They were both sporting heavy bags under their eyes as if they had been up all night, "And that's saying a lot considering you're half ghost."

"No. I just didn't get much sleep last night." Danny groaned trying to keep his eyes open. Tucker nodded.

"Same here, I kept having these weird nightmares." he said, "I had all the latest computers and hand helds, but I was stuck in the middle of nowhere without any signal or wifi. It was horrible!"

"just admit it, you two were up late last night playing online after I logged off." Sam said, " that's not even a real nightmare."

"Oh so, being in a wifi deadzone isn't a nightmare, but that reoccuring nightmare where you're being chased by zombie cheerleaders trying to make you one of them?" Tucker said. Sam's face went red as she glared at the tech savy boy.

"Tucker! I told you not to tell anyone about that!" She shouted. Then huffed as she crossed her arms, "Besides, I didn't have that dream. I slept like the dead last night for once, which is what happens when you go to bed at a decent hour."

"We weren't gaming all night!" Tucker shouted, annoyed. Sam rolled her eyes, not convinced.

"Actually, I was." Danny admited.

"i knew it." Proclaimed Sam as she crossed her arms over her chest. Danny scowled.

"But that's only because I couldn't get to sleep!" she shouted, "Everytime I tried to sleep I'd be greeted with a nightmare worse than the last."

"You should get a dream catcher, those things are known to ward off bad dreams." Sam suggested as the trio took their usual seat at the Nasty Burger.

"Oh come on, Sam, no mythical psychobabble has ever cured someone of insom...ni...uh..." Tucker trailed off as he fell asleep on the table.

"Tuck's right. Besides, it's just a bad dream. Not like it's a big deal." Danny yawned. Sam shrugged.

"Fine, fine, don't take my advice. I mean it's not like the one I have works or anything." She said sarcastically as she stood. "Whatever, I'm going up to order."

Sam then stomped off to the counter to order her favorite vegan soy cheese melt. As she waited she was hipchecked out of line by Paulina and Star. "Uhm, excuse you!"

"Oh I'm sorry were you waiting in line?" Paulina asked, "You're so uncool I didn't see you there, must be all that hideous clothes."

"Bitch." Sam hissed at Paulina.

"Goth freak!" She hissed back as she shoved Sam out of the way. Sam glared as she stood in the back of the line, it was useless to argue with someone like Paulina.

"...and to make it all worse, everytime I woke up, I felt like someone was watching me." Paulina said, continuing a conversation with Star that Sam wasn't privy to..

"That's so freaky, so did I. It was like someoe was in my room waiting for me to fall asleep again." Starsaid back to Paulina who placed her hands on her face.

"I can't have this happening. Studies show that a lack of sleep can cause wrinkles, I need my sleep, I don't wanna end up looking like the creepy librarian! I'm only fifteen!" she said. Sam rolled her eyes at Paulina's shallow jabbering and looked out the window to see Lolita outside, she looked lost as she stood outside looking around at her surroundings.

"What on earth is a Nasty Burger?" Lita asked as she stood in front of the burger joint. Behind her, her feline companions—Cherie and Hatter—meowed, explaining to her it just the name of the restaurant. Lita stared, "Well, it most certainly is a strange name."

"Hey Lita," A slightly groggy voice called behind her. Lita turned to see an exhausted star corner back standing before her, "Who were you talking to?"

"Um...Myself." Lita lied as her familiars hightaled it out of sight. "Goodness, you do not look well Dash."

"I'm fine, I wouldn't be a star football player if I couldn't handle a late night." Dash said proudly. Lita giggled.

"So you say." She said, "Now, if you will excuse me, I must be off."

"Hey, w-wait up!" Dash shouted as he grabbed her by the arm, "I uh, I was wondering if we could hang out?"

"I will have to decline," She said, twisting her arm awkwardly to remove it from the jock's grip. She didn't feel like playing into her uncle's schemes, especially when she herself didn't know what they were. Once free she looked up at the blone boy, who stared in shock.

"but...uh," Dash struggled to come up with word, perhaps it was the lack of sleep, "Oh! Well...maybe I could show you around town? You looked lost."

"I..."

"Hey! Lita! There you are!" Sam called out as she ran up to the duo, she placed her arm around Lita's shoulder causing her face to turn a slight shade of purple, "We were supposed to meet up here a half hour ago."

"We were?" Lita asked, thoroughly confused. Sam winked, telling her to play along, "Oh! Oh right, I...um, I seemed to have gotten lost!"

"_You_ two, are supposed to hang out?" Dash asked crankily. Sam nodded. Removing her arm from around Lolita and crossing them over her chest.

"Yup. So go on ahead and get lost, will ya jock strap?" She said, then grabbed Lita's hand and pulled her inside. Dash glared after them, Sam was starting to get on his nerves. More so than usual.

"Thank you for that." Lita said gratfully. Sam smiled as they made their way back to Sam and friends' table.

"You looked like you could use the rescue." She said, "Besides, I'm always happy to dis the popular crowd."

"Are those two alright?" Lita asked as she pointed to Tucker and Danny who were still asleep. Sam sighed, picking up the metal napkin dispencer.

"They're fine." She said, as she slammed it down on the table, jolting the two awake, "They both just stayed up too late playing video games."

"Ugh whatever, but I see witchy here didn't." Tucker grumbled, as he glared at Lita who was bright eyed and energized. "Use your magic to get a good nights sleep?"

"Actually, I drink chamomile tea before bed." Lita explained as she sat acrossed from him, "Perhaps you should try it, instead of slaving away at your soulless computer all night."

"How'd _you_ know that?" Tucker asked as he narrowed his eyes at Lita, who sat with smile on her face.

"You claim to be a man of science, I could only hazard a guess." She said sweetly as she propped her elbows on the table and interlaced her fingers to rested her chin atop them.

"Well, at least, my computers work within the realms of reality. Instead of some hocus pocus mumbo jumbo." Tucker hissed. Lita dropped her smile for a brief moment before picking it back up as she stared at Tucker. For a split second he could have sworn he saw them change from their usual deep sapphire to something...else. He shook his head and looked again only to see they were still the same shade of cosmic blue. Must of been a trick of his mind due to lack of sleep.

"I quite like the film Hocus Pocus." Lita then said sweetly. Tucker gave her a look as if she was the most dence person on the planet.

"Anyway, Lita," Danny began, trying to ease the obvious tension between the two. "how are you liking Amity park so far?"

"Well, from what little I have seen, I can say it is quite different from my home town." Lita said, then added with a giggle, "Though to be purfectly honest, I have seen about as much of Amity Park as I have my home town."

"You don't get out much do you?" Danny asked. Lita shook her head.

"No. I do not. My father has had a short leash on me for as long as I can remember." She said with a smile, "He used to say that the world was much too dangerous for his little imp."

"Imp?" Danny asked. Lita's cheeks turned an odd shade of purple.

"Tis a petname...m-my father calls me." She said with obvious embarrassment. Tucker rolled his eyes, that was a perfect way to discribe her—at least in his mind—she was rather, imp like. In a sense that she got on his nerves, and seemed to be able to hide behind what looked like kindness, something he couldn't help but be suspicious of. She was way too sweet to be real, everyone had their darkside, yet Lita didn't seem to show hers at all. Which to him, made it seem more like an act, and one he was determined to break.

"Well, you've got nothing to worry about here." Danny said with a yawn, "Nothing really dangerous happens in Amity Park."

Except for the occasional ghost that usually seems hellbent on turning the world into their personal playground. Or plunge the world into chaos, spread fear, or turn the mindless populous into mindless drones to feed their dead ego..." Sam said listed off with a bored tone, "But yeah other than that, this town is snoozevile."

"Well...yeah...there's that.." Danny mumbled, then as if on cue he gasped as his breath became visible. "Oh no..."

"What is the matter?" Lita asked, then suddenly there was a loud crash outside. Everyone ran outside to see what the cause was only to be met with a large terrifying green bull as it bucked and kicked and generally made a mess of the area, destroying buildings and cars in its wake. Lita blinked, "Well, that is not something you see every day..."

"It is if you're a resident of Amity Park..." Tucker pointed out. Sam and Danny nodded.

"Tucker, Sam, cover me." He said as he ran behind a totalled car, "I'm going ghost!"

Danny then flew out from behind the debris fully transformed, sporting his snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and black and silver suit. He flew off toward the ghostly bovine, leaving Sam, Tucker, and Lolita to watch from afar. Lita clapped her hands together with delight.

"This is quite the exciting turn about!" She said with a gleeful expression. Tucker gave her a disgusted look, the girl was clearly insane, he looked back to Sam who shrugged. The two then ran to help Danny who was at this time confronting the bull.

"Looks like Old Mcdonald lost his cow!" Danny shouted to the ghost bull, who stopped in its tracks. It glared at Danny as it decided to charge, letting out a loud shriek. Danny barely dodged as the bull crashed into the nasty burger sign denting the beam, "Woaw there buddy, the Nasty Burger is not your enemy here...though, given that your a cow, maybe that's not comepletely true..."

The bull shook its head as it stumbled backward, clearly dazzed by hitting the metal beam. It looked to Danny and screamed again as it stomped its foot ready for another charge. Danny floated above the ghostly bovine, he had to lead it away from the innocent towns people or else it'd end up hurting them, or worse.

"Look everybody, it's inviso-Bill!" Dash shouted as he ran outside and pointed towards Danny. Lita cocked her head to the side.

"Inviso-Bill?" She repeated as she looked up at Dash who looked down at her, with a dumbfounded look.

"Seriously? How do you not know? Were you locked inside your house all your life?" he asked.

"Actually yes." She said sweetly. Dash pauded.

"Oh yeah. I knew that." he said. Lita shrugged as he began to explain what she had already known. That Inviso-Bill was the ghost boy. The only reason she had questioned it in the first place was because she simply had never heard the name until then.

"Nevermind that!" Sam shouted and pointed above the duo "Lita look out!"

Lita looked up to see the Nasty Burger sign, weakened by the force of the ghostly bull, falling toward them. Without thinking, Lita used her magic to knock Dash out of the way before the sign crashed to the ground in a cloud of smoke.

"Ow..." Dash groaned as he sat up, as he did so he felt the wieght of someone ontop of him. He looked down to see Lolita lying on top of him. She too groaned as she lifted herself up, holding her head. "Lita, you saved my life!...wait, how did you push me out of the way? You're like, what? Nintey pounds?"

"Uh..."lita struggled for an excuse.

"Lita, are you two ok!?" Sam asked, on the other side of the fallen sign. Lita nodded, then looked to Dash who stared down at her with a smile, making Lita feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I...have to go." She said then quickly made her way towards the back of the burger joint, where she disappeared.

Meanwhile Danny was doing his best to fight off the ghost bull that was still rampaging. He was not ontop of it the Fenton fisher around its neck like makeshift reins, turning the fight into a deadman's rodeo. It bucked and kicked and thrashed around until eventually it threw him off, where Danny landed in the dumpster. He groaned as he sat up.

"Wow, fifteen seconds. That's a new record." Tucker said. Danny glared, "What? Have you ever seen a rodeo? Most guys don't last more than five."

"You seem to be having trouble." Lita said as he appeared behind Tucker, who let out a yell of surprise.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" he shouted. Lita smiled, but ignored him as her feline familiar jumped onto her shoulders.

"Would you like some magical assistance?" She offered as she bent forward.

"Think you can distract it?" Danny asked. Lita nodded.

"I believe my Hatter can provide that much." She said then looked to the black cat with a scar over its left eye. Tucker scowled.

"What's that tiny cat gonna do against a giant ghost bull?" he asked. The cat, Hatter, hissed and swipped at Tucker. She then jumped from Lita's shoulders and stood in front of Lita.

"Observe and learn Tucker foley," Lita said as she brought her hands to eye level and her cat began to glow blue and violet, "After all when it comes to magic, nothing is what it seems."

Hatter's body began to grow in size until she had completely changed into a large black panther, with long fangs. Tucker and Danny stared in awe, as the only time they had seen something like that happened, it was a dog and it was also terrorizing the town. Lita smiled triumphantly.

"We will distract it, so you may put any plan you may have into action." She said with a catlike grin, Danny snapped himself out of it and flew above them.

"Thanks, I'll only need a few minutes. Tucker cover her." he said then flew off. Tucker looked to Lita who raised her eyebrows in disbelief at how he was going to cover her.

"Hatter, Let us show this bovine specter, what the familiar of a witch can do!" She said, then without waiting for Tucker, she flew above them and discreetly made her way to the top of a building where she kept watch of the scene before her.

"Where the heck did that thing come from?!" Shouted one of the onlookers as Lita's cat pounced atop the ghostly farm animal. It let out a howl of pain as it fell to the ground, where the two otherworldly animals wrestled. From where Lita stood she was able to watch everything unfold without being seen, she took a deep breath in as she mumbled in latin and summoned a barriar around the citizens within the Nasty Burger.

"That should keep the people safe from harm." she said as she dusted her hands together, she then turned to see Tucker as he climbed the fire escape that led to her location. Once at the top he rested his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"You...could have...helped me." He growled. Lita placed her hands on her hips.

"I was under the impression you did not like my magic." she said cutting her eyes at him. Tucker went to speak when suddenly a net was cast over the duo, "What in all of creation..."

She trailed off when a shadow appeared above them. The two looked up to see a large ghost sporting a lot of weapons. Tucker immediately recognized him, "Skulker? What the hell is he doing here?"

Skulker glared at the duo as they struggled against the net. He reached behind his back and drew a large blaster and aimed it directly at Lolita. "You! You're ruining the spirit of my hunt!"

"You're here to hunt Danny!" Tucker shouted. Skulker narrowed his eyes.

"Very astute of you human child," He said, as his cannon made a wiring sound as it charged. "I'm being paid well to capture the ghost boy, but I think I'll throw in a meddling brat as a bonus."

"I don't think so!" Danny's voice shouted as he came up behind Skulker and nailed him with right hook to the jaw. As he fought with the ghost hunter, Sam came up behind the trapped duo and removed the net. Once freed Lita's cat Hatter jumped into her arms.

"After Danny beat the ghost bull your cat got our attention." Sam explained, "We saw Skulker and put two and two together."

"Thanks Sam." Tucker said, then glared at Lita.

"So where was your magic when Skulker nearly blew us to pieces?!" He shouted. Lita cut her eyes at him as a low, catlike growl, bubbled in her throat.

"Uh, hello? Low priority?" Sam said as she pointed to the fight between Danny and Skulker. "Let's focus on—"

"Worth pu a reirrab dnuora rekluk!" Lita's voice interupted. Suddenly a purple and blue dome appeared over Skulker. He looked around in confusion as he banged his fists against the magical barriar, to no avail.

"Looks like the hunter, has become the hunted." Danny said as he pulled out the fenton thermus, sucking the ghost inside. Once captured Danny returned to normal and walked over to the trio, and held his hand out toward Lita.

"Thanks for the help. Again." He said. Lita giggle.

"Do not thank me," She said as she held up her cat to Danny's eye level, "Twas Hatter who fell the bovine."

"Right." Danny laughed as he pet the cat's head. Lita smiled as Hatter purred.

"Hatter thanks you for the praise." She said holding the black feline to her chest. Hatter purred again as she climbed up to her master's shoulders. She then let out a sigh, "If you will excuse me. I believe that is enough excitement for one day."

"Yeah. I have to agree with ya on that one." Danny said, pocketing the fenton also agreed, "See ya tomorrow."

Lita nodded, she floated down the the alley way below, once on the ground she opened a portal that would lead her home. She was just about to walk through, when Sam landed next to her from the fire escape.

"Hey, Lita wait up." She called. Lita smiled as she looked over her shoulder at the pale faced teen. "Can I ask you something?"

"Is something the matter Samantha?" She asked sweetly. Sam hesitated for a moment before she finally found the words.

"It's about magic." She said, Lita nodded. She had assumed as much. "Can you...I mean...it's just that, I've been searching for real magic since Danny got his powers."

"So I have gathered." Lita said. Sam clenched her fists in frustration.

"Can, you teach me magic?" She finally managed. Lita gave Sam a long look, placing her hand on her chin in contemplation.

"Well, it is not unheard of for someone one who has not grown up around magic to learn," She said looking over Sam's head, "hmm...Well, there are a few factors that may get in the way, however, you do have the perfect aura for it..."

"Aura?" Sam asked in confusion. Lita looked back at her and nodded.

"Ah, yes." She said, as she held out her hand toward Sam, "We shall start there."

"So then, you'll teach me how to do magic?" Sam asked, Lita nodded as Sam held her hand and shook, "thank you so much Lita, I-I..."

"Think nothing of it." Lita said as she turned to leave, "Though, I too am only a student, this should prove an interesting experience for the both of us. I shall bring you a few books on the matter tomorrow. Until then, Samantha."

"Uh, yeah." Sam said as Lita disappeared through her portal. Once gone Sam stared at the brick wall where the portal once stood, "Note to self, ask her to teach me that one first."

**My god, this chapter just did not want to end! I don't think I've ever made a chapter that is 11 pages long. At least none of it was filler though, so there's that. I probably could have broken this up into two chapthers however. Anyway if you've come this far, maybe you're willing to go a bit farther. Leave a review with any critisism, I'm always happy to hear from you guys. See you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Last chapter was pretty long, so I'm not gonna let this one get so long. Heh, I've never made a chapter this long before. It's great, but utterly exhausting work heheh. Anyway in the last chapter ended with Sam asking Lita to teach her magic, because of course you saw that coming right? This should get us into the real heart of the story, and give Tucker and Lita more reason to disagree with each other. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Back within the ghost zone, Vlad Plasmius flew through the ghost demention. He was clearly on the search for something, and getting angry at not being able to locate it. He glared as he opened every door only to be greeted with deadends. After hours of searching he found a door of black wood and heavy pewter. Carved into it was a figure with emerald jeweled eyes that seemed to bore deep into the psyche. The door had seen damage, however, as if someone had deliberatly carved a scar over the left eye where a emerald stone was missing. Despite that, Plasmius felt a shiver down his spine as he looked at it, its eyes reminded him of something. As to what, he wasn't sure of.

"Finally, I've found it." He said shaking his uneasiness away as he pulled out from his coat pocket, the mysterious item he'd found days prior when Lolita had broken into his lab. It was a key made of ornate black iron. As he went to enter the key into the heavy lock a creature made of night with red eyes emerged before the door. It was Nocturne.

"Venture not through this door, least your worst fears bare form in reality." He said blocking the enterance. Vlad crossed his arms over his chest as he gave Nocturne an evil grin.

"And I suppose you're going to stop me?" he asked, not in the least bit threatened by the preasance of the ghost of dreams. Nocturne glared but stepped aside.

"Who am I to stand in the way, of a mortal who is foolish enough to steal from the Mother of all fear. After all, I'm curious as to what nightmares dwell within your mind of yours." He said as he made a sweeping motion toward the door, "Go forth but be forewarned, A mother's children won't take kindly to thieves who steal from her."

Vlad rolled his crimson eyes as he placed the key inside the lock and turned. Once unlocked the door opened into a room of everlasting midnight with inky blue/black and dark purple. It was lit with candles that made it look like stars and in the center sat a statue made of rainbow obsidian. Its form was that of a woman standing with its arms open and its head looking down, as if looking lovingly at a child, it's eyes held crudely cut scar, that matched the one on the door. Despite that the statue was rather sweet and delicate, compared to the room's Gothic horror decorum. Vlad smiled evilly as he flew toward the statue.

"Finally, I've found it!" he said as he grabbed the silver amulet that hung around the statue's neck, "Nedea's amulet! With it I am one step closer to finding the Goddess of Fear herself! With her powers within my arsonal I can rule the ghost zone and with it the realm of the living as well!"

He removed the amulet and went to leave only to have the door disappear. A woman's shriek of horror sounded as a gust of wing blew out the candles, Vlad in compete inky blackness. He stood ready to fight when a sword wooshed past him and stuck deep within a wall. He scowled, he recognized that sword. Vlad turned and was greeted to the sight of the Fright Knight in all his medival horror splendor.

"Fright Knight? But I thought you served the Ghost King?" Vlad shouted as the ghostly knight summoned his sword back to him. "And for that matter, how are you even here?!"

"The Ghost King is merely the ghost I swore loyalty!" The Fright Knight yelled as he swong his pumpkin sword at Vlad's neck, "The likes of who is currently in his forever sleep, I'm here to eleminate the rat who would dare steal from our mother?"

"Mother? Our?" Vlad asked as he narrowly dodged the ghostly green blade and shot an echto beam at the knights chest, knocking him on his back as he skidded to the foot of the statue. Fight Knight's glare bore deep into Vlad.

"The one you would steal from!" He shouted as he stood and pointed his armored hand toward the obsidian statue, "Who do you think created Nocturne? Myself?"

"To be fair, I always thought you two were merely forces of nature. Not creations of a shamed goddess." Vlad said as he lunged at the knight nailing him with a left hook that sent him flying, "And if this is the best you can do, I think we're done here!"

~0~

Meanwhile out in the world of the living, Lita was busy reading over the books in her uncle's private study. She sat in the half lotuc position, with at least six books floating around her. They were a mix of ghost books from her uncle, and magic books of her own, she had decided to read up on both, since she would be teaching her new friend Sam Manson and fighting along side her to help Danny fight ghosts. Below her, Lita's black furred familiar Hatter sat with her green eyes trained on the fireplace that led to Vlad Master's secret lab. The cat seemed bothered by something, however it went unnoticed by her master who was so deep in concentration she didn't even notice Vlad enter the room in human form through his secret door, nearly tripping over the scarred cat.

"Lolita! How many times have I told you not to come into my private study?" He growled, snapping Lita out of her trance. She looked down at her uncle.

"Cats do as they please, uncle, not as they are told." She said with a smile. Vlad frowned.

"Yes, well, lucky for me you're not a cat!" He said as Hatter jumped onto his desk,"Speaking of cats, didn't you have two? You seem to be missing one, where is the white and black cat?"

"Cherie Curie is out being the alley cat he once was." She said as she shut one of the six books she was reading. Vlad scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest, he looked down at the midnight colored cat, who's emerald eyes seemed to be fixated on him. It was unnerving, especially since he wasn't a big fan of cats to begin with. He stared at the cat and noticed she was sitting on his map of the ghost zone.

"Well, that's all well and good, but I have asked you not to come in here." he said as he went to shoo the black cat away, only to have the cat snatched away by Lita who was suddenly on the otherside of his desk holding her familiar. Vlad cocked an eyebrow, "Why on earth are you in here to begin with?"

"This is the only place aside my own room which has books I wish to read." She said, holding her cat close to her.

"You want to read about ghosts?" Vlad asked with suspicion. Lita nodded. "Why?"

"Both you, and Danny Fenton are half ghost, would be in my best interest to study up on them." She said, omiting the part where she only got the idea to do so thanks to the ghost attack earlier today. In her mind, if her uncle knew she had faught against Skulker he would no doubt try to prevent her from leaving to see Sam and her friends. Vlad walked toward the young witch-girl and studied her face, not all that convinced. He scowled then went wide eyed and grabbed Lita's chin, "Uncle?! What in all—"

"What is that on your face?" He demanded to know. Lita frowned, not knowing what he was talking about.

"I do not kn—ow!" She yelled as he applied his thumb to her cheek. Revealing a bruise she was unaware of. It must have happened when she was helping Sam and her friends fight against Skulker.

"How on earth did you get a bruise like that?" Vlad asked as he glared down at Lita who desparatly searched for an answer.

"The...ah...Book! Yes! The ones on your top shelf!" She managed as she freed herself from her uncle's grip. "I was reaching for one of your ghostly books, when one of them fell on me!"

"You have a very good poker face, Lolita." He said, "But I can tell that you are lying to me."

"Why on earth would I lie to you, dearest uncle?" Lita asked as she held her bruised face. Vlad frowned.

"Because you're your father's daughter." He said, Lita shrugged and smiled as it seemed she was about to get off scott free when Lita's other cat, Cherie Curie, entered through the study's open window and landed on the remote. Switching on the TV which was featuring the fight between the ghost bull and Danny. Vlad looked up to see the program showing the Nasty Burger sign falling, nearly crushing Lita. "A book, huh?"

"Oh! Dear me! Is that the time?" Lita asked, then suddenly disappeared along with her familiars. Vlad glared and changed forms as he searched the house for the suddenly scarce witch-child.

"Lolita Bleak! Get back here!" He shouted as he flew through the hallways of his mansion. Lita poked her head around a corner and gave a playful smile.

"Do you not recall what I said about cats?" She asked, Vlad glared, then made dopples of himself and ordered them to chase down the girl. Lita let out a yelp as she disappeared once again and reappeared in the lower levels of the large house where she was cornered by two duplecates of her uncle.

"Trouble, thy name is Lolita." She sighed and landed on the ground in defeat. The dopplegangers disappeared as Vlad Masters walked in front of her, arms crossed.

"You've got that right." He said sternly, "I told you, spending time with those three will only get you hurt!"

"You too, are part ghost uncle." Lita said, "Why should I trust one half ghost to look after me, while subsequently expecting to get hurt by another?"

"Because that half ghost is a menace!" Vlad shouted, Lita narrowed her eyes.

"You are just as black as the kettle you accuse uncle!" she said pointing to her uncle.

"Skulker nearly got you killed!" Shouted Vlad in outrage. Lita frowned.

"How did you know the ghost that attacked us was named Skulker?" She asked. Vlad went wide eyed as he searched for an answer.

"Well...I...Oh you saw the news program just as I did!" he said, then yelled as Lita poofed in front of him.

"The news that we saw merely depicted the ghost bull!" She said, "How did you know of the ghost named Skulker?"

"I...well..." Vlad stumbled, then let out a grumble, "Alright fine! I sent the ghost hunter after Daniel! Which is why I think you should stay away from them! The last thing I need is for you to get hurt!"

"Not if you no longer send ghost to destroy the boy." Lita pointed out. Vlad scowled.

"Then I suppose we've come to an impass." He said, walking around his young niece. "You have no intension to stay away from Danny and his friends, and I have no intention on letting the boy live peacefully."

"So what are we to do Uncle Vladimire?" Lita asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually, I have an idea." he said with an evil grin. His niece cocked her head to the side with curiosity.

"This, dear uncle, was not what I had expected." Lita said as she stood to one side of a mat and held a fencing foil, acrosss from her was Vlad holding a similar item. Neither of them wore the protective gear.

"Well dear niece, if you're going to insist on going against me," Vlad began, as he got in the proper fencing stance, with the foil out toward Lita, with one hand over his head, "I want you to prove you can get through me."

"If I do this, will you allow me to play with Danny and Sam without protest?" Lita asked.

"I doubt you'll get that far." He said with an arrogant smirk. Lita also smiled her usual catlike smile as she thrusted herself forward with her foil extended before her, in an attempted to "pierce" her uncle through the chest. She missed, however, when Vlad went intangible and she passed through him. Eyes wide with shock, she turned to look back at her uncle to find him grinning.

"That is most unfair! Using your ghostly abilities!" She hissed, stomping her foot in protest. Vlad shrugged.

"Now, I never said I'd be playing fair. I'm evil remember?" he asked as he swung the foil in a slashing motion. Lita frowned, and used her own foil to block his attack. She nodded, understanding the situation she was in. she then used her magic to teleport above him.

"I see now why you did not insist on the proper protective clothing. Alright dearest uncle, if that is how you wish to play it. Have at thee!" She shouted as she went dove in for another thrust. Once again Vlad went inangible and she passed right through him. He then summoned his doppleganger, and advanced on her. Lita smiled and lept into the air and giggled as the two collided with each other. Once Vlad's twin dispated Lita landed on the ground adjacent to him. This went on for several minutes with neither one landing a hit on the other. That is until Vlad decided to up the stakes and made six copies of herself. From the sidelines Lita's cats hissed their disaproval.

"Oh, bugger." Lita mumbled as they all six advanced on her. Lita flinched and on instict, threw up a barrier that prevented the clones from getting any closer. Vlad let out a growl of frustration.

"That hardly seems fair!" He spat.

Lita looked up, and upon realizing what she had done, cocked her head to the side and said, "Was it not you who claimed he was not going to play fair?"

Vlad paused for a minute, then pursed his lips and nodded, "Fair point. Then I hope you're ready!"

He then made six more clones and descended upon Lita's barrier with a barage of attacks. With the collection of foils hitting her dome-like barrier, it weakened until it shattered like glass around the young witch-girl. She let out a yelp of surprise and suddenly disappeared. Vlad frowned when she didn't immediately appear behind him. He didn't dispatch his clones right away either, incase she was waiting for an opening to attack, instead he waited there his six clones working as his own kind of barrier against any and all attacks.

"Lolita? If you haven't come out in the next five seconds, I'm assuming you've withdrawn!" He urged. Suddenly there was a loud roar, Vlad looked over to see Lita's two cats had grown in size into large sabertooth tigers and lept onto the battle field with Hatter the large black scared cat taking out two clones, and Cherie the white cat with black spots over his eyes, taking out three. Leaving Vlad alone. Lita giggled again as she reappeared and slashed downward into her uncle's chest.

"I believe first point goes to me?" She asked sweetly with her cat like smile. Vlad gave a shocked look at his niece before it twisted into a grin, leaving Lita confused until he disappeared and she realized it was only a clone. She then felt the tip of fencing foil hit her back, she spun around and propeled herself backward to gain distance between herself and Vlad who smiled, holding his foil outward.

"Actually, my girl, first point would go to me." He said. He then frowned as he looked at the girls two familairs in saber form blocking his path. "And no helping from the peanut gallery!"

With his free hand he made a sweaping motion, dispersing an energy wave which hit the two saber formed cats knocking them backwards. Lita gasped as she suddenly graped her chest in pain, she then quickly used her magic to catch the two felines as they reverted back to their normal forms before they hit the ground. She then set them gently down outside of the matted arena and sighed.

"Cherie Curie and Hatter acted on their own accord." She explained as she stood up straight. Vlad cocked an eyebrow, not entirely sure he believed her. After all he wasn't fully aware of how the relationship between a witch and a familiar worked. Not that he had ever asked. He shook his head breaking himself from his train of thought, perhaps he would ask later. He then went to step forward only to notice he couldn't move. He looked down to see a witch's pentagram at his feet glowing with blue and purple energy. Lita smiled.

"You did not think I was hiding this whole time did you?" she asked as she extened the foil forward, "This glyph was used quite a bit by my mother, it prevents anything living that steps within it from moving. There is nothing you can do now dear uncle."

"Oh drat. It seems as though you just might beat me!" Vlad said in a mock fear tone. Lita cocked her head to the side when suddenly he shifted forms and flew toward her, foil extended. She barely had time to deflect him, but block him she did. Lita looked up at him with pure shock.

"But...how is that possible? My glyph—"

"Prevents any _living_ thing from moving, my dear!" He explained, "Have you forgotten? Half ghost means half living, which means...?"

"That is ingenious uncle!" She said, quickly bouncing back from her initial shock as well as using her free hand to create an energy beam that pushed him off her. He skidded on his feet backward, touching his hand to the ground to stabilize himself. Lita laughed happily as she stood one foot forward, Vlad braced himself ready for another attack. However, the young girl merely dropped her foil and clapped her hands together with delight, "I will have to remember that the next time!"

"Does this mean you forfeit?" Vlad asked standing up straight and shifting back to human form. Lita took her shirt into her hands and lifted it as she curtsied.

"That is correct. I forfeit." She admitted, then stood up again and smiled, "I am clearly no match for you, my uncle."

"Then you won't be spending your time with Danny and instead befriend Dash?" He asked. Lita tilted her head, then laughed.

"Of course not." She said gleefully. Vlad frowned.

"Lolita!" He shouted as he went to step forward only to fall on his face, he looked back and saw the same glyph at his feet. He frowned, apparently she had made two. As he fell, the amulet he had stolen flew out of his breast pocket and landed just out from him. Before he could reach to grab it, Lita's familiar Hatter, snatched it up and hissed before running and jumping into her master's arms.

"Uncle? What is this?" She asked as she took the ancient necklace from her scared familiar. She lifted it to eye level to inspect it. A smooth dark purple stone set in silver that seemed to glow with a life of its own. She fell silent as her deep cosmic blue eyes seemed to be transfixed on the dark stone, as if it were calling to her. Vlad shifted back into his ghost form and was free once again, he flew toward the young witch-child and snatched the amulet from her. Her familiar Hatter hissed in protest as he returned the otherworldly neck-wear back to his pocket. He then placed his arms on Lita and gave her a gentle shake.

"Lita? Lolita!" He called to her, she blinked as if being awoken from a dream. She looked up and saw the look of panic on her uncle's ghostly face. "Are you alright?!"

"...Why of course uncle. Should I not be?" She asked confused as her uncle shifted back to his human self and hugged her. Something else that confused her.

"Of course, of course." He said, he bit his lip, knowing that Nedea's amulet was supposed to conjure up a person's worst fear. He was relieved to see that it didn't seem to have worked on her, despite the trance like state it put her in. He wondered briefly why it hadn't but then wrote it off as something to do with her being a witch, and not a regular human. Surely her father had taught her how to guard against such mind tricks. He sighed and released Lita from his embrace.

"Uncle?"

"Nothing, I just worried you were tired from our little spar." He lied, "Now, should we retire to the living room to watch TV?"

**And thus ends chapter 7. huh, I managed to start and finish this chapter within a day, I'm quite happy about that. Anyway, yeah there's bound to be a lot of mispelled word in this, my spellcheck decided it wanted to stop working and I, for the life of me, cannot figure out how to turn it back on. Spellcheck is my friend and yet it seems to be acting like a pissy bitch. It's really annoying. Well anyway, if you've made it this far maybe you're willing to go a little farther, leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter. I'm much better at depicting sword fights over hand to hand combat to be honest. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**ghostly attacks, meagical pacts, and silly games. All that in more in the previous chapters. So what was it that Vlad Plasmius took? What's this about a mother to Nocturne and Fright knight? Why is the writter asking this now instead of at the end of the last chapter? All these answers and more! Not necessarily in this chapter...ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

That night, Vlad tossed and turned in his bed. He awoke with a gasp, the nightmare he had just experience was unlike any other he'd felt before. A dark figure chasing after him, claws as long as he was tall. It wanted thim, for what he wasn't sure. He let out a sigh as he sat up in his bed, these nightmares were going to be the death of him. Shaking his head he got out of bed, there was no sense in trying to sleep now, so instead he walked over to his dresser where he had hidden the Nedea amulet. He had to admit, the Fight Knight had put up one hell of fight, but in the end he had reigned victorious. Nocturne didn't bother fighting him, perhaps he knew it would do him no good. A sudden growl behind Vlad started him. He turned only to be met with darkness of his room. The only light being from the moon hitting his window. Another low growl sounded making Vlad change forms ready for whatever intruder dared break into his home.

"Alright, come out wherever you are!" He hissed. The growl grew louder as it came closer, Vlad stood ready for anything. He let out an annoyed growl of his own when he saw that the only thing he was worried about was only Lita's scared familiar Hatter. He scowled as he morphed back, plucking the cat off the ground by the scruff of her neck. "Infernal feline. Shouldn't you be with your master, my darling niece? Instead of stalking my house!"

The cat glared at him and hissed as she took a clawed swing for Vlad's hand. She managed to knick him in the wrist causing him to release the midnight feline. Once freed she retreated back into the shadows where only her green eyes were seen. Vlad held the wound on his hand and turned back to the window, yet another reason to hate cats he thought to himself as he looked out at his yard. Suddenly his reflection darkened its eyes burning with rage. Vlad stumbled backwards in fear, tripping and falling on his back. He sat up as his shadowy reflection flew off the wall and towered over him.

"Steal the amulet of Nedea will you?!" It howled it's eyes burning deep into Vlad's as he stared up at it. "Mark my words mortal, few survive the toll my amulet! Return it to where it came! Or I promise you, you will suffer!"

"I don't think so!" Vlad said as he changed forms once again and flew up to meet the shadows gaze, "I stole this amulet fair and square, it's mine now! And I plan on using it to find Nedea, with her powers on my side I'll rule the ghost zone once and for all!"

The shadow glared as it lunged at him, he smiled and went intangible only to find that it didn't effect the shadowy figure. He let out a howl of pain as it pinned him to his bedframe. He struggled but to no avail. It had him pinned, no ghost powers would help him now. It's eyes bore deep into him as the shadow laughed in a way that terrofied the older half ghost.

"You mortals are all the same." it said in a low eerie tone, "No _human_ has ever been able to find and capture me! You can try, but you'll share the same fate as the rest of your kind. And I would hate to leave that dear little niece of yours without a gaurdian to look after her."

"How do you know about that?!" Vlad shrieked. The shadow chuckled darkly.

"You have my amulet, there's nothing you can hide from me now. Little mortal." it said, then smiled to reveal a row of razor sharp teeth as it descended upon Vlad.

~0~

He screamed as he opened his eyes and arose in bed. He inspected his body for any kind of marks or wounds, when he found none he let out a sigh of relief. Had that all just been a dream? He lept out of bed and went to his dresser, there he found the Nedea amulet, safe and sound. It had been a dream—no not a drea, a horrible nightmare. Vlad shook as he held his head, would these dreams be a reoccuring thing? It was after all, the second night in a row that he had experienced something like that, though this was the first time his nightmare had felt real. He couldn't help but smile however, because if this amulet could do this he could only imagine what it would do to any of his enemies.

"Uncle Vladimire?" Lita's voice called on the otherside of the door to his room. He quickly hid the amulet and turned.

"Yes Lolita, come in, what is it?" He asked as the door opened to reveal his niece, dressed to the thirteens in her usual white blouse and black filled hoop skirt. She looked at him with concern in her cosmic blue eyes.

"Hatter and I heard you scream. Are you alright uncle?" She asked sincerely. Vlad opened his mouth to speak when he saw Lita's black cat staring up at him. Suddenly the words caught in his throat.

"Yes. I'm fine Lolita." He finally said, tearing his gaze away from Hatter, who continued to stare. Lita then surprised Vlad by appearreing directly in front of him and wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"That is good to hear." she said then let go and smiled up at her uncle. Vlad looked down at the young girl, something about her that day was unsettling to him. She'd always exuded an aura of something disturbing, however this was different, though he couldn't place it. He shook his head.

"Aren't you going to be late for school?" he asked, pointing to the clock. Lita turned to see then jumped up into the air where she stayed.

"Oh no!" She cried then flew off for the door, calling out a goodbye to her uncle as she disappeared.

~0~

"No. now way. I am not talking to that weirdo new girl." Paulina hissed as she stood under a tree in the school courtyard. Dash groaned.

"Come on, it'd take less than a minute. I just wanna know." He pleaded. He wanted to know what all Lolita was into. After all it wasn't as though he could ask the people she chose to hang out with. Sam Manson was already getting on his nerves by cutting him off at every turn, and he'd only seen her once over the weekend, and that didn't last very long. Paulina crossed her arms over her well endowed chest.

"Forget it Dash. What do you even see in that weirdo anyway?" She asked, "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were into creepy Goth geeks."

"She's not a Goth." Dash said. Paulina rolled her eyes, the way she dressed, the creepy way she popped up out of nowhere,(she'd snuck up on Paulina and her friends one time when they were talking. Freaked her out.) and the fact that she hung out with Sam Manson, all screamed creepy goth geek to her.

"Think about it Paulina, if we start hanging out, you can dress her up like you and junk. Bet she'd be more suseptible to your suggestion anyway." he said. Paulina thought about it for a moment, then looked at Dash who was practically a wimpering puppy. She let out an annoyed groan.

"Ugh, fine."

"Yes!"

"But you owe me!" She hissed, then walked off in search of Lolita Bleak.

~0~

"That's very astute—if not a tad morbid—of you Ms. Bleak, it's so good to see that at least one of my students pays attention in class." Mr. Lancer said as he walked down the hall with Lolita, who had just finished explaining her thoughts on the telltale heart by Edgar Allan Poe, and how—for sake of arguement—she saw the main character as perfectly sane.

"I merely think this way, because everyone assumes that he is insane. When in reality a sane person is equally capable of murder." She said, holding a small stack of books to her chest, "Especially when the motivation is that of fear."

"I'll keep that in mind when I'm grading your report on it later today." Lancer said, Lita smiled as she looked up at him. The look in her eye sent a shiver down his spine. He decided then that it was a good time as ever to head to the teachers lounge, leaving Lita in the hallway alone, until Paulina walked into her. Litereally. Lita stumbled backward, but managed to stablize herself before falling. She looked up at Paulina who cocked an eyebrow.

"Lita! Just the new girl I was looking for!" She said with a sudden sweetness. Lita cocked her head to the side.

"You were searching for me?" She asked understandably confused, "I was under the impression you did not much care for my company."

"What would make you think a thing like that?" Paulina asked. Lita stared at Paulina, sending a shiver down her spine. Oh yeah, definitly creepy and definitly a Goth Geek.

"Well, when we first encountered each other I asked you where the library was. You told me to ask someone else as you could not be bothered." Lita said, "You have also told me that my clothes resembled that of a depressed doll and that I was creepy and that my manner of speaking is strange...Oh and that—"

"What? No, I was just kidding!" Paulina said with an edge in her voice that didn't go unnoticed. "I love the way you dress it's so creepy you make it work."

Lita cocked her head to the side, she wasn't sure what this was about. Perhaps a new form of befriending someone? Regular teen ways were, after all, still very foreign to her and Paulina had never shown much of an interest in her as far as kinning any sort of friendship with her. Not that she particularly cared. Lita had met those like Paulina, among her fellow magic casters, they were all about family names, and showboating their magical talent amongst each other. Something Lita, herself, did not do. Bragging about one's natural talent was nothing, and it came off rather borish behavior. After all talk was nothing more than that, talk. Why would you say you were going to do something, when you could actually do it?

"So, have you listened to the latest Dumpty Humpty Album? It's totally crunk!" Paulina went on as she walked with Lita to class. Lita shook her head.

"I cannot say that I have. I do not much care for heavy rock and roll—oh though I am rather fond of the band Nightwish. It blends Operatic vocals with the heavy instrumentals similar to that of many metal bands." Lita rambled. Paulia rolled her eyes.

"Oh." she sneered, "So what music _do_ you like?"

"As I said I'm somewhat fond of the group Nightwish, though it is one of very few exceptions to the metal genre." Lita explained honestly, "I prefer music with more somber tones, classical and orchestra being an exception of course. Cherie says nothing quite compares to the sound of classical music. Though, Hat—um...never mind. Where was I?"

"You babble a lot you know that?" Paulina asked, Lita's brows rose as she cut her eyes at the popular girl. True as it was, it was no less insulting to hear someone so bluntly point it out. "Oh you wanna borrow my teenglam magazine?"

"No thank you Paulina. I do not much care for modern teen magazines...or magazines in general now that I mention it." Lita explained, "I prefer books with more pages and context, elaborate stories...like the ones we read in good Mr. Lancer's class."

"You actually like that old stuff?" Paulina asked curling her lip in repulsion. Lita stopped and turned to smile up at Paulina, causeing a bit of unease with her. It made the girl shiver, as if someone had just walked over her grave. "U-uh...what else do you like?"

"Reading, meditation—it really helps to reign in negative emotions you know. I also enjoy fencing, my uncle and I had an interesting spar just yesterday." Lita said sweetly as she continued down the hall.

"Fencing? Is that like, some kind of gardening thing?" Paulina asked, though wasn't really interested. Lita sigh, then spied Sam and her friends down the hallway. Sam also spotted her and waved, only to frown when she saw Paulina walking next to the young witchgirl. She stopped and gave Paulina another creepy cat like smile.

"This has been a most intreguing conversation." She lied as she quickly appeared in front of Paulina, "But if you will excuse me—goodness Paulina dear, are those bags under your eyes?"

"What?!" Paulina shrieked as she pulled out her mirror only to find none "What? I don't see anything?"

Lita stared intently, standing on her toes to look directly at the popular girl as she touched the compacted mirror in Paulina's hands, it glowed a dark purple and the mirror flashed revealing an image of Paulina with ever so small dark circles under her eyes. Paulina shrieked, dropping the mirror and ran off toward the bathroom. Lita held her hand up to her mouth as she giggled. As she did Sam, Danny, and Tucker walked up to her.

"What was that about?" Danny asked, Lita smiled as she looked down the hall where Paulina had taken off.

"Nothing more than remind dear Paulina that beauty is only skin deep." She said cryptically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tucker asked, Lita ignored him and turned to Sam.

"As promised Samantha, I have comprised a small sample from my own personal library." She said, handing the small stack of books she had been carrying around. "These text inparticular I have read many times. I hope you will find them educational."

"Oh. Right. Thanks Lita." Sam said taking the aformentioned books, and giving no indication as to what they were or what they were for. Danny and Tucker stared at the two with confusion. Sam scowled, "What?"

"Nothing never mind." Danny said, "So what was Paulina talking to you about?"

"You put a spell on her to get her to talk to you?" Tucker said, once again he was ignored by Lita. In fact she seemed to not even acknowledge the fact he was there. An act which only greatly aggravated him.

"Actually Dannial, I believe she was attempting to get to know me." She said, answering Danny. She then frowned and looked down at the mirror that was left behind and picked it up, inspecting it. "Though, my instincts tell me that there was an alterior motive. Perhaps a new form of bullying I am unaware of?"

"Paulina? No way, she's too pretty to do something like that." Danny said with a dreamy like smile on his face. Sam opened her mouth in a faux gaging pose as she rolled her eyes. Danny then quickly shook his head as he heard the familiar cries of a less popular student getting stuffed in a locker, he looked down the hall to see Dash and Kwan doing exactly that. "Dash, though? Dash is totally a bully."

Lita turned her full attention to the bullying scene that her ghostly companion was watching. She tilted her head and frowned, "Does no one stop them?"

"You wanna get between Casper high's star football players and their target? It's your funeral." Tucker said scowling at the two football players. Lita narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"I think I shall actually." She said, finally acknowledging Tucker's existance, though for how long that would last no one could say.

"Wait what? Lita I'm telling you this for your own good dude, don't bother." Danny said grabbing the witch-girl by the shoulder, "I know the guy's been following you around—and while I've never seen him beat up on a girl—I'd rather not see any of my friends get pummeled."

"Many a tragedy happens when good men do nothing." Lita said turning her head to face Danny. Tucker scowled.

"And what're you going to do? You can't use your magic out in the open now can you?" he said, a bit too harshly than he had meant. Lita's brows rose and she cut her eyes at the barett wearing techno-geek.

"A good witch does not rely solely on her craft, Foley." She said, a slight hiss in her voice that made Tucker take a step back. She then shrugged her way out of Danny's grip.

"Your concern for my well being does not fall on deaf ears." She continued and walked toward Dash and calling out his name. Sam stood between Danny and Tucker who watched the scene unfold before them.

"Yaknow for a sheltered girl she seems to have more of a backbone than the resident hero of Casper high." She pointed out. Danny crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, I'm not spineless, I just know when to pick my battles." He said.

"Yeah Sam, what do you expect him to do? Go ghost in front of Dash and tell everyone on campus that he's the ghost kid?" Tucker asked, Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Obviously not, but I've seen you use your powers on Dash before. Couldn't you at least over shadow the big jerk?" She asked, placing one hand on her hip while the other was still holding the three books Lita had given her.

"Normally, yes." Danny admited, "That said, there's too many people here. I don't want anyone to see me."

Sam rolled her eyes as the trio watch Lita from afar. She seemed to be talking to Dash and Kwan, by the look on Kwan's face he seemed to be aggitated with the small girl. She must have asked them to let the poor nerds go, it's the only reason that chipper jock would be scowling. They couldn't see Lolita's expression however, as he back was turned to three friends, but they could see Dash's which was turning a shade of red. He aslo seemed to be sweating as he scrambled for an explaination, as to why he was stuffing students into lockers. Kwan pushed the blonde jock aside and went to shout at Lita, who merely tilted her head to the side, like she normally did. He shouted at her for a solid minute before Lita held up her hand. It was unclear what she said but it made the large athliet snap his mouth shut. Even Dash seemed surprised at whatever it was she had said as he looked at Kwan who's face was turning red. He quickly turned and walked down the hall.

"What do you think she said?" Danny asked as he looked to his two friends. They shrugged, having no clue as they returned their attention on Lolita and Dash again. Dash seemed to have this sorry look on his face as he spoke to her. Lita nodded as he did so, placing her hands behind her back elegantly. After a moment Dash turned and went to chase after his friend. It was then the trio decided to approach Lita again. She let out a sigh as she placed her hands on her hips.

"How'd you manage to get out of that without getting stuffed in the lockers?" Tucker asked. Lita, at first, didn't answer as she turned to the locker and tried the combination lock. It clicked open. The student inside lempt out and looked at Lita with surprise. He then—to not small surprise to Lita—hugged the witch-girl and took off down the hallway. Lolita blinked in surprise as she stood there. She then quickly fixed her black cravat that hung around her neck.

"That was most unexpected." she said as she fixed the crimson jeweled stone on her cravat. Sam put her arm around the young witch-girl's shoulder and smirked.

"That's what you get for setting a nerd free from his captors." She said, Lita's face turned a slight shade of purple as she blushed. She cleared her through and moved out of Sam's grip.

"Y-yes, well, I could not simply allow it to happen." She said as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her black puffed out hoop skirt.

"So, how _did_ you manage to talk Kwan and Dash out of tormenting the poor kid?" Danny asked.

"I asked them of course." Lita said sweetly. The three friends looked at each other, none of them were convinced that her simple asked and they complied. There was more to it. Had she lied when she said she didn't need magic. Tucker scowled, that seemed to be his opinion anyway. However before any of them could voice a question, the bell rang and students filed out into the halls making Lita lost among the crowd. They'd have to ask her later.

**These chapters are become a bit lackluster toward the end aren't they? Bleh, I just don't know how to end them. Sigh. Anyhow, so someone asked in the review about putting Lolita in a Spectacular Spiderman fiction. Now, do you mean the old TV show? Or the semi-recent film? I ask because I have not watched the movie and it has been years since I watched the cartoon show. I was mere child when I first watched those shows haha. Anyhow if you've gone this far, perhaps you're willing to go a bit further. Leave a review to tell me how i'm doing. Feedback keeps these stories alive!**


End file.
